The Ninja Who Loved Me
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: Learn about Sasuke's love life before he leaves Konoha. They were both avengers. She was an assassin with a dark past and her next assignment was to kill Sasuke Uchiha. But when she and him meet for the first time, it was love at first sight. SasukeXOC
1. Innocent Blood Spilt

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 1: Innocent Blood Spilt

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! I'm glad that for whatever reason brought you here, that you are here and reading my story!**

**OK, this is my second Naruto story and I'm so excited! A month ago I started watching it and it's now one of my very favorite animes ever! It might just even be my favorite now that I gave up on Inuyasha after Kikyo died. Oh, well. I know I'm really far behind with episodes but I will finish it because I love it so much!**

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 13.  
><strong>

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her jacket is with the symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back, and her jacket is lined with red and on her sleeves, Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. The outfit she wears to the party is like Sakura's look but it's black, is shorter with red flowers and is cooler.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>My name is Hitomi Saitou, but the last name really died out a very long time ago, and all that is left now is really my name. Hitomi was the name of the greatest ruler of my clan, but I really don't even think that someone like me even deserves the name with the path I've chosen in life. The family that I loved is dead, completely dead, and I'm the only one left. The last name of my family, haunts me to this very day. My gorge rises at it. But the last name was the reason I became what I am today. Whether it was the right decision or not, I will never know. I am truly ashamed at the life I have chosen to live, but it was the only life I had ever known. A life without a true purpose.<p>

The Sun and Moon village was ruled by the Saitou Clan, and that clan was the village's pride and joy. They were the most powerful family in the land of Fire, and the thing with the village was that it was completely hidden from all the other lands, and no matter how many people tried to find it, they never could manage. I laughed whenever I thought of it. But no matter how many times, I laughed about it, I had a burning desire for adventure and to see the outside world. Life in the mountains wasn't the best life you could have, the only sort of life besides the plants, was the Bright Sun during the day, and the Pure Moon at night.

When I was seven years old, the Saitou clan was my family, and my father Ren was the leader of the clan along with my mother Akane, and my two brothers, Toshiro and Daichi, and my sister Mai. We were the head family of the Saitou clan up in the mountains near the legendary Mt: Sun Spirit, and Mt: Moon Spirit. Everyone in the clan was meant to master both of the two mountains. It was a tradition due a legend that I never believed when I was little when Daichi, the Village Know it all, but I do now. According to my brother, there were two clans that lived higher in the mountains than we did, the clans that represented Fire and Water, who hated each other worse than death. But there were a man and a girl who even though they were brought up to hate each other, loved each other more than they could possibly say. They found a place to be together on the two mountains. And they sacrificed themselves to the Sun and the Moon so that they could escape their clans and finally be together. I still didn't really understand the story because the Sun comes out during the day and the Moon comes out at night, but my nii-san told me that they is an eclipse where the sun and the moon become one and can be together for a single night. And on that night is when a special child is born and will have a great destiny in the Hidden Village in the Sun and Moon.

And 7 years before I had that conversation with my nii-san, I was born on that exact same day.

Daichi was my very best friend in the world, of course I was entirely close with my entire family, but Daichi was the one I spent every moment with, because he was my Sensei, and of course my closest friend. Daichi and Toshiro were in charge of training the entire school of children that were in the Village of the Sun and Moon. But the Saitou Clan was the Village's Pride and Joy because Father and Mother were of different clans and they fell in love outside of the villages and came here, and so my brothers and sister and I were trained in the arts of the Sun and Moon from our parents so that we could continue the Village after they were gone. That was going to be my proudest accomplishment.

Until that day, that completely destroyed my life forever. When they came and took everything from me.

* * *

><p>"And when I eventually retire Little Sister, you will be the Leader of this Village," Daichi said to me on that horrid night.<p>

I remember that night like it was only yesterday.

"But what if I'm not even worthy of the Sunakage nii-san?" I said. "I'm only 8 years old now."

"I almost forgot!" he said. "Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?"

I nodded happily.

"And it means you're eight now, but when you're eighteen, you'll be free to travel the world and see the Five Nations."

"You visited them all?" I asked.

"That's how I got so strong after all, Little Sister," he said, pointing to his headband. "I traveled, and I learned."

"Where did you go?"

"Everywhere. But my favorite place that I went was Konoha, which has the Hidden Village in the Leaves."

"That's in the Land of Fire, right?"

"Hai, little sister!"

"But that's so far away!" I said.

I was so hidden from the world, I wasn't even sure what Land we were in.

"Well, you'll never be too far away from home, Hitomi," he said kindly. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I climbed onto my brother's back and he always made sure that I was always well supported since it was hard for me to walk at times. He looked back at me and smiled, and I smiled back at him. And he started running and it was hard for me to tell where we were going because it was so dark, and because my eyes were closed as we ran across town and out of our Manor's garden.

"Daichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going now?"

He laughed. "It's a surprise, but you have to wait and see."

"You know how much I hate waiting!" I said.

He laughed again. "I know but please bear with me."

I rolled my eyes, and closed them to please my brother so that we could get to this mysterious place faster. I felt him running very quickly and fast, which made me nervous at first but I knew my brother would never let me fall, so I wasn't worried in the least. Nevertheless, I held on to him tighter than before. It made me feel more safe.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Hitomi!" he said laughing.

"Since when?" I demanded.

He couldn't stop laughing. "Never mind. You're still too young to have patience, Hitomi!"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," he said. "Open your eyes! We're here!"

I did as I was told, and saw the most beautiful shrine.

It may have been very old and been there for a long time, but it was still so beautiful, covered with lilies and lilacs. The grass was so green and across the shrine was a small bridge that was over a sparkling stream.

"Big Brother?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What is this place?"

"Well, lets just say it's something that only the Saitou Family knows about," he said, and then turned his head to face me. "Feel like standing?"

I nodded and he let me down so I could stand, even if it wasn't very well.

"This Hitomi, is the Shrine of Hitomi Dai, the greatest of our clan, who was the greatest Sunakage who died defending this village, and yes, Hitomi, you were named after her."

"So, maybe I can be as strong as you, big brother?"

He laughed. "Not on your life, Hitomi!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Anyway, my main point of bringing you up here, is because you have an amazing destiny you must fore fill and because you were born on the day of the Eclipse of the Sun and Moon. You are not an ordinary child, my sister. One day you will become one of the strongest Ninja alive, and you'll be able to travel the world and get stronger. And maybe if you wish, you could not only become Sunakage, but also have a well thought out fight between me and Toshiro, and maybe perhaps win!"

I scoffed. "I could take you any day big brother!"

"I'm sure, Hitomi!" he said, and picked me up and I hugged him tightly.

The only thing I really got out of all of that, was really having a fight with my two elder brothers. They were the top of the Village and were strong beyond all compare. To beat them, would mean I was truly strong. And to beat them and be acknowledged to be something other than their little sister, would be the most important thing to ever happen to me.

"You'll understand someday, Hitomi," he said. "I wasn't born on the Eclipse, but I was still destined to protect this village as you are. It's our home, and it's home to some of the strongest Ninja and also the home of our family. You have to learn to be able to give your life for this village, even during the toughest of times. But as I said, you're too young to worry about this, you still need to become a Ninja first and then become strong like me!"

"I understand, Big Brother!"

Then all of a sudden his smile disappeared, and he looked towards the village.

"What is it?"

He looked back at me, and all of a sudden, I smelled smoke.

"Big Brother..."

"Hitomi," he said seriously. "Don't move from this spot until I come back to get you. Do you understand me?"

"Hai."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

And with those words, he was gone.

I was too young to realize something had gone horribly wrong down at my village. I was too young to do anything about it, and more importantly, I was too naive to think that everything was going to be alright, when it really wasn't going to be. How naive and stupid I was as a child. I learned that in the most horrible way.

I looked down at the Holy Shrine that Daichi had brought me to, and I found some more flowers to put on her grave. Hitomi Dai, who I was named after, became my new hero after hearing her story from my Big Brother, and I knew that someday, I would become just like her. But my childhood dreams were interrupted as I heard screaming coming from the village. And even my mind knew that something was wrong, and I know Daichi told me to stay here until he came to get me, but someone sounded as if they were in absolute pain. I needed to help them, even though I was small and weak, and before I could run, I heard voices, and I knew that I needed to hide. And sadly before I could hide, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. And I closed my eyes in fear, because I knew that I was going to die.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the Saitou part of the village, and I saw a group of people huddled around Bonfires and groups of Men in Black surrounding them, and they were in pain. One of them screamed, and it was the same person that I heard on the hill. I felt the tears running down my face. I then was thrown to the ground and I saw my family being held hostage. My mother and father, my sister, my aunts, uncles, cousins, my grandparents, my friends, and Toshiro and Daichi, and as soon as I saw them, the tears ran down my face even more.<p>

"Mom! Dad!" I cried, and I rushed towards them, but I was blocked by Kunai Knife being thrown right in front of me.

I looked up and I saw a man with a half deformed face. I cried in fear and hid my face from him, and started running towards my family again. He grabbed me and held me close to him and held the knife close to my throat.

"One more step," he said in my ear. "And I'll make you afraid of yourself."

I nodded in fear, not knowing any better.

Another man came up behind me and the man holding me at knife point.

"Send the young man forward," he said, pointing at Toshiro.

Then one of the men standing behind Toshiro pushed him forward.

"What is your business here?" Toshiro said. "We are a peaceful village, and we don't understand why you treat us as if we're savages. Please, as the Son of Ren, please leave at..."

The man slapped him across the face.

"We will decide when we leave not you, thank you very much."

"BIG BROTHER!" I screamed, only to have the grip on me tightened.

"Now, Toshiro Saitou, where is the Eclipse born child?"

Toshiro stopped moving at the question.

"He died."

I looked at Daichi.

"He died in childbirth seven years ago."

"See, why don't I believe you?" the deformed man said, grabbing Daichi and throwing him to the ground. "I can sense it here, and we need it for great power."

I noticed then that all of my family was bound by the hands and I couldn't do anything.

"Daichi!"

"It's OK, Hitomi," he said. "I'm OK."

He grabbed him by his kimono and was inches away from his face.

"If you don't tell us now, you will watch your as your family dies!"

Daichi's eyes widened and looked back at Father.

"Don't tell them anything," he said. "I will die protecting that person if I have to."

"Very well," the 2nd man. "You will be the first to die then!"

I was so young, and those that are so young, shouldn't have to see things as horrid as this, but I was doomed to. A man from the shadows, grabbed my father's head and slit his throat. And I, an innocent seven year old, witnessed my father's murder. My father collapsed and blood spilt from his throat, and Mom screamed as he fell to the ground.

"FATHER!" Daichi tried to move towards him, but was blocked.

"What do you want with us?" Mom asked, tears running down her face.

But she was killed as well, without an answer.

"MOM!" I screamed.

Eventually everyone was killed in torture, each one saying not to tell who the Eclipse Child was, and in each in turn, was killed. I watched as my family was murdered and innocent blood was spilt all over our home, and I could do nothing but scream and cry. All that was left was Toshiro and Daichi, who were fighting for their lives with everything they had.

"Neither of you have any chakra left, how do you intend to fight?"

"I will die defending this village!"

"And I will die alongside my brother!"

"Toshiro! Daichi!" I cried. "PLEASE DON'T FIGHT HIM! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AS WELL!"

They looked at me, and saw the fear and pain in my eyes. And in that moment, Toshiro was stabbed in the back, and fell to the ground in pain.

"Hitomi..." he gasped. "I love... you...my...sister..."

And he spoke no more.

"Now Daichi, will you watch this girl die as well?"

I closed my eyes and prepared for death.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you may do to me, let the girl live. Please, she's the only one left. Let me die, just not her."

"You would let your family die but not this one girl?"

"You made me watch as my family suffered, and now they're dead. This is more than finding the Eclipse Child, isn't it?"

"You Daichi Saitou, killed my son, and in cold blood."

"He was trying to kill the girl I loved, and would've revealed the secret of the village to everyone. If anything he killed her in cold blood."

"Breathe another word on the subject, and she dies."

"If I tell you who the Eclipse child is, will you please let her live?"

He hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"It's me, so please, take me as your prisoner and let the girl go."

"I don't take liars as prisoners."

He gestured for the other men to grab him, and the deformed man threw me to the ground.

"Now watch as your clan dies here," he said.

"No..." I said, tears staining my eyes. Not Daichi. "Big Brother."

He looked at me, also crying but smiled.

"It's OK, Hitomi," he said. "It's going to be alright, little sister. Live long, and never forget what I told you."

And they stabbed him several times, and each time they did, like before, I screamed and cried and when they stopped, he coughed up blood.

"Any last words?" one of the men said to him.

"Don't...kill... the...girl... If...you...do...you'll...regret it..." and as he said those words, they slit his throat and fell alongside Toshiro, and joined the dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and ran to my brothers' corpses, and tried to wake them up, and then to the rest of my family, and I realized slowly that they would never wake up again.

They then grabbed me and brought me over to the man who murdered my entire family, and his comrades who helped him.

"Now, the finishing touch," he said grabbing my right wrist. "So you'll never forget."

And he took the same knife he used to kill Toshiro and began to carve something into my arm. Once he was done, my arm was covered in blood and I was screaming.

The next thing they did was make me bury each and every one of my family members and whipped me to do it. I sobbed harder than ever, and I felt as if I should die as well. I was just a little girl, and no little girl should experience this much pain.

But I did, and they left me, without a reason for killing my family and without a reason for marking me.

And that is why I chose the path, I went on that would lead to where I am now. The path to avenging my family.

And that path would lead me to meet a fellow spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**I know. No Naruto or Sasuke or the crew yet but I promise they will be here soon!  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 6 reviews or more! You know the drill! Read and review!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever**


	2. Your Next Assignment

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 2: Your Next Assignment

**Author's note: 2 reviews? Come on guys!  
><strong>

**Not sure about this one. I spent a long time figuring how to write this one. I hope it's OK!  
><strong>

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12 or 13.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her jacket is with the symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back, and her jacket is lined with red and on her sleeves, Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. The outfit she wears to the party is like Sakura's look but it's black, is shorter with red flowers and is cooler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Fast forward 5 years.<em>

That's all in the past now, I can't dwell on the past or else I will never be able to move on to the future. That's what I've been thought since my family was killed, and let me tell you, it hasn't been easy. I lost my entire family in a single night, and now I'm the only one left of the Sun and Moon Village. It hasn't been an easy life for me after my family was murdered and my entire village burned down. If anything I grew up from it. The bastards who took everything from me didn't destroy my family's practices. After the man that looked as if he was the leader of the men that attacked our village, cut me with a strange marking that burned like fire and forced me to bury everybody in the village, saving my Nii-San Daichi for last to make me suffer, and then left, I found the scrolls my father had in the remains of his office. I had always remembered Daichi and Toshiro saying to me that there was something in my Father's office that in case "if ever I found myself in an extreme danger" and obviously I was in the worst danger that anyone could've ever been in, but they never told me what it was and always teased me that I would never be able to understand fully what it was, and now I was about to find out. In Father's office there were many scrolls on Techniques that the Sensei in the schools would teach to their students everyday so that they would grow up to be able to save the next generation of the village. I was that last generation, and I hadn't even attended school yet. I was after all, seven years old, one day from turning eight, and in a year, I would've been able to attend the Academy and become a Genin. I now would never get that chance. I had to leave the village, as I was scared for my very life. They said that they would be back for me and that if I moved from the village I would die. I figured that I would die even if I stayed in this village anyway. There was nothing left for me but to avenge my family and my village and destroy the men that took my life away from me. I would hunt them down and kill them, and make them suffer the way the made my village suffer as all they did was protect me. I was the Eclipse Child, and it was me they were after. I had been left alive for their own selfish reasons, and now my village was dead because of those reasons, and it's time that I make them suffer.

And thus revenge became my only reason for living. I took what remained of my Village, took one last look at the Village in absolute ruins before I would leave it and what was left of my family forever, and walked away from my home, seeking power and revenge. After I left the Village in ruins and dust, the cut on my arm had been burning and burning every single step that I took, and I was alone, and had nothing, and at many times, the pain in the cut I was given was so severe that there were times I lay down on the ground and prepared to die. The pain was excruciating but I still kept going because the thought of avenging my Village was too much in my head. I was lonely and I had nothing, but before I really felt as if I was going to die for real, two men found me on the side of the road. I was about to pass out when they helped me up and asked me what in the world was a little girl like me doing wandering around all by herself without a family to protect her. I was about to respond when I collapsed in their arms. When I awoke, I was in a dark room with me laying down in a bed. The two men from earlier were sitting by the bedside and were washing and bandaging my arm where I was cut by the leader of the murderers. We then exchanged names, I am Hitomi Saitou, the last survivor of the Sun and Moon Village, while they were Aoi and Akio of the Hidden Village of Rain. They were brothers and they were all that they had. I told them that I was on a quest to avenge my family as they were killed to protect me and our village, and in cold blood were they murdered. As the last survivor, it was my duty to avenge the clan. They then asked me, if I was going to avenge the clan, how was I going to do it, to which I replied that I was the weakest girl that you would ever come across on and that the only thing that I had left of my family and my clan was the scrolls that I managed to save from the fire. They then told me that they would train me for 3 years to help me avenge my clan, but that there was a catch. The catch was that I would join their organization called the Sukashi and do anything that they asked me to. What better choice did I have? I couldn't go home because what was left for me there.

I took up their offer and became a member of the Sukashi.

* * *

><p>"Hitomi?"<p>

I looked up from my thoughts. I sighed, I had been lost in the past once again and I now I shouldn't do that, but I just can't help it. When something that awful happens to you, all you want to do is forget, but you can't ever forget that horrible thing that happened to you. It's strange, the memories your mind chooses to keep. I looked up at my best friend Rei. I will tell you in a moment who she is and how exactly I ended up here and how I survived at all after what happened to me. I will tell you, just have patience.

"Sorry, Rei," I said. "Lost in thought again, I guess."

She sighed in frustration. "Hitomi, you know you can't do that. If you keep dwelling on the past, you'll never be able to move on to the future at all. They've taught you that for all of these years, and you're still thinking about what happened?"

Rei had never been through what I have, but still she was right.

"I understand," I said. "I can't help it at times."

Rei nodded and sighed again, and pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Also, be sure to understand that. Oh! I almost forgot! The council has been asking for you and they need to speak with you," Rei said.

I nodded. "OK, I'll be there in a sec."

She then left my room.

I fell backwards on my bed, thinking about everything that I had been through, memories and memories flying through my mind like the many Kunai knifes that I threw around in training with the Sukashi members. I then got up and walked out of my room and into the hallway where I would see what the Masters wanted to see me about.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the hallway, I began thinking about how I ended up here in the first place. The years went by very quickly for me, the training was hard of course, but after awhile, it was more than easy to do. Aoi and Akio trained me personally, as they had found me and taken me in, they took complete and full responsibility of my well being until they were sure that I would be able to fight and train on my own. After all, I was just a little girl whose life was completely taken away from her, and was only holding on to a small hope that I would be able to find those men that killed her entire family and village in a single night and left her alive for no reason at all. Even though nothing would ever be able to replace the family I had lost, Aoi became like the father that had worked so hard to keep his village safe, and Akio became the kind hearted and hard working Toshiro that had given his life to protect our village and had died doing that as well. Even though neither of them were users of the Sun and Moon Jutsu like my village was, their Chakra natures were fire and water, which luckily are the elements of the Sun and Moon. They trained me everyday, strength grew, speed increased, and everyday I became stronger. Before I left the village, I took my brother Daichi's headband for me to always look back and remember why I'm doing this. What they would've done if it was me in the ground and not Daichi and and the rest of the village. I always wore my brother's head band during training, if anything I think it made me stronger. It was like having my brother's spirit with me to guide me through the toughest periods of training and fighting and pressure that a person could ever endure, but instead of breaking down crying, I worked harder and harder. I practically owe my life to the Sukashi, they took me in when I had nothing and was on the verge of dying and training me since I was a young girl and in turn, to me they saved me in almost every way that I could've asked to be saved.<p>

As promised, Aoi and Akio trained me hard for 3 years and when I was 10, one day before I would turn 11, they said to me that I was ready to seek out the men who killed my family and to seek out my revenge. The only problem was, that even though I was more than ready to do what I had been living for all these years, I didn't know where to look for these men. Luckily, I was sent out with a Tracker using the energy from the cut that Akio had healed all those years ago before it killed me. If anything, that scar on my arm made me remember even more why I was doing this: to avenge my village and to make them suffer. Eventually when we found their location, I told the tracker that had been sent out with me that I had handle this battle on my own, and that no one could help me. This was a battle between me and these bastards, to which he nodded his head and ran off into the trees, probably to watch the battle instead of being apart of it.

I tortured them for information as one man, the one who held me in his arms with a Kunai Knife to my throat and made me watch as my family died was not there. I learned they were Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Village in the Sound, and that's all that I got out of them, they never made a sound other than the cries for mercy as I used the Swords Forged from the Sun and Moon to torture them. Eventually I got tired of them, and I told them that I hoped they rotted in hell for all of eternity. I slashed them, and killed each and every one of them until I was satisfied at the agonizing pain that I had put them through. Now, a 10 year old would've already started school. Not me, I was avenging my family. When it was over, you could see dead men in what was a blood bath for those who would discover this, but for me, it was paradise. Blood was all over my clothes and face and sandals, but honestly I didn't care. I wasn't satisfied because there was only one left, and even if it took me forever I would find him and kill him and make him wish that he had never been born. Let people be horrified at what they see here, let them wonder what they did, it wouldn't matter to me. I was an avenger, and no one on this earth could understand what I have done.

* * *

><p>The Sukashi had one mission in life, to punish the wicked people of this world, and also, to prevent crimes before they actually happen. The Sukashi have trained Oracles and Psychics that can see way into the future, see the incident and alert us, and we are sent to make sure that it never happens. The accused is then brought back here to face justice and almost all the time, and over the years after I killed the bastards that murdered my family, I went on several missions to bring back criminals or criminals to be and to stop tragedy before it happened. But there was always something that the Sukashi never liked. I never killed any of my assignments and that's because since I killed the men, I promised that I would never kill anyone besides the one man who got away from me. I was not a killer, I was only an avenger and nothing they could say would ever change that. They were disappointed that I never killed anyone but they were satisfied. I was extremely strong and powerful and always completed my missions without fail, so they never complained except with faces when I brought my assignments back to them to kill instead of me. I would do anything for this organization, but I would not become a killer for them. That was against everything I lived for, and no matter how loyal I was to them that would never change.<p>

I walked down the hallways in the Sukashi Headquarters, we were in a secret location hidden in the Hidden Village of the Rain, no one knew of our existence and the thing was, that they never will. We always left and were taught to blend in with the rest of the world, and when we found our target, we showed them no mercy at all. That was my destiny, and I always wanted to be in the Sukashi fully. I had always been alone and always felt that I never truly was one with this organization that saved my life and taught me everything I ever knew. And now I'm a master of the Sun and Moon Jutsu as well as a few extra that my Sensei taught me, and now I'm one of the most powerful Ninja here, and I'm only 12 years old.

I found the doors that would lead me to the Masters' Room. I wondered what they had wanted and know I was about to find out. I knocked on the door.

"Name?"

"Hitomi Saitou, I was told I was summoned."

"Enter."

I opened the doors and walked in. There was a long table with familiar faces. Sure they had summoned me but never like this. I saw Aoi and Akio who became masters as they trained me, they had proved to the Leader of the Sukashi that they were very powerful and in showing him, they became masters. There was Rin and and Asami, the psychics who look into the future and see the tragedies that happen and tell us immediately so that we can be sure to stop them before they happened. Chie the tracker who went with me to track the bastards that murdered my family. And finally, the head of the Sukashi, Lord Isamu in the center with a higher chair than the rest of them. I kneeled before them and raised my head to hear what they had to say.

"Hitomi, you've come," Lord Isamu said.

"Yes, Lord Isamu. What is it you want of me?"

"Hitomi, over the years, you've proven to be one of the most loyal and most powerful members we've ever had in the Sukashi. You've grown up both in your strength and in your mind. You've truly become a S-Ranked Ninja. And we want you to become a full fleshed Sukashi member."

"I am honored by your words and I am ready," I said.

I had wanted those words to be spoken to me so many times, because I wanted nothing more than to be fully in the Sukashi that had given me a purpose in life and a reason for living. They were the ones that I owed my very life to.

"Hitomi, there is a village in the Land of Fire, a village called the Hidden Village in the Leaves," Lord Isamy said. "A three day journey from this Village."

My eyes widened. That was the Village that Daichi spoke of before he was killed, the village that he said he loved so much and now I get to see it!

"In this village there is a boy, a boy named Sasuke Uchiha, and Asami has foreseen that in the future this boy will grow up to become extremely dangerous and is destined to join the demon Orochimaru and destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, as well as everyone who ever loved him. The Hidden Leaf Village is a good and strong Village full of kind and powerful people and they are innocent people. This boy will grow up to be a huge threat and will eventually become a criminal, a murderer, and a traitor. Your assignment, Hitomi, is to travel to the Hidden Leaf Village, and kill Sasuke Uchiha."

My heart stopped and my mind blew up at the word kill, like a paper bomb.

"You know I don't kill people, Lord Isamu," I said.

"Yes, I know Hitomi, but this is what you must do..."

"It's against my code," I said.

"You will do this mission and protect the Hidden Leaf Village no matter what your code is," Lord Isamu said.

I nodded and sighed. I didn't ever want to kill again after that day, but if this was the only way to be apart of the Sukashi, I would do it.

"OK, fine," I said angrily. "But don't expect me to make promises."

"Thank you, Hitomi," he said.

"When should I depart?"

"Your departure is now!" Lord Isamu yelled. "Go! And become a full fleshed Sukashi member and fore fill your destiny!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	3. Departure for Konaha

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 3: Departure for Konaha

**Author's note: 1 review? Try to get more reviews!**

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12.  
><strong>

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her jacket is with the symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back, and her jacket is lined with red and on her sleeves, Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. The outfit she wears to the party is like Sakura's look but it's black, is shorter with red flowers and is cooler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>Well, here we go again. Another mission and I have to kill someone. Not only that, I have to kill this person to be a full member of the Sukashi. I know I shouldn't be surprised but I swore that I would never kill anyone besides the men who destroyed my village and murdered my family. I know it's been three years since I got my long awaited revenge, but I never killed any of my assignments, I just knocked them out and had my masters decide whether or not to pass judgment. I stayed out of the room when that happened. I never liked seeing someone die, even though I had watched it happen as a child and had been a murderer myself but for a noble cause. They had begged for mercy, and had even gotten down on their knees and begged for mercy, telling me someone hired them to do it, but I showed them no mercy and it was too late for words, and for their crime, they met my swords. Which is what happened, they didn't tell me why they had killed my entire village no matter how much I tortured them for information, they wouldn't tell me who they were, where they came from, or even if they were sent by someone to kill my village. I had waited long enough for an answer out of any of them and I slit their throats after making them suffer long enough the way I suffered. I lived my life for one reason and revenge was always my reason for living, and when I for filled my vengeance against the murderers of my village, I didn't feel satisfied because I felt as though they were hiding something from me. I didn't know why, and now I'd never know what they were truly hiding from me. I put that behind me and tried to move forward to the future even though it was nearly impossible to let go of the memory of my family.<p>

I was in my room, packing for my next mission, and my best friend Rei was helping me out. It was a long journey to Konaha so I was going to need a lot but not too much that I couldn't handle. We were in the Hidden Village of the Rain so it would be a long journey for me. I had to do this alone and that was that. I had to do anything to make sure that I become a full flesh member of the Sukashi at long last. After I avenged my family, being apart of the people that became my new family fully and make sure that I paid them back fully for everything they did for me became my new purpose in life. They were the ones that made me strong, they took me in and trained me since they found me. Because of that, I gained more power than I could've on my own. Without the Sukashi, I probably would be dead right now, under the ground in a grave without a name. And the Sun and Moon Village would've died out completely. I wasn't ready, but I would revive it sooner or later, and would do it so that the Clan would not die out. Not only the Saitou Clan needed to be revived but the powers of Sun and Moon, and I was the only one left, and that needed to change.

I took out a travel bag and packed clothes, food, and plenty of water. I was informed that I would find this Sasuke Uchiha at a Genin Graduation Party at a girl's house. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Although I was supposed to kill this boy, I knew nothing about him except his name. Like other missions, I was not allowed to know what he looked like to be sure that I would as stealthy as a snake killing this boy. All I had to know was the name and listen around for it at the party and find out who he was and kill him to protect the Hidden Leaf Village from being destroyed by him.

"Hitomi?" Rei said.

I looked up at my best friend. We didn't always used to be, we used to be rivals.

"Yeah?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Will you be alright on this mission?"

"If this is the only way of being a full fleshed Sukashi member then I'll do it," I said, putting on my robes and my headband. "Even though it's against everything I live for. If I can't kill him, I won't, but I will do anything to protect a village in danger."

"Who knew a little boy would be so much trouble?"

"And how old is he, exactly?" I asked, brushing my hair.

"12, same as you," Rei said.

"And you're 14, that makes you even worse!" I said, tying my headband fully around my head.

"Very funny," she said, and then she looked worried. "Are you sure you should be wearing that in the Village? People are going to realize that you're not from the Hidden Leaf."

"Relax," I said. "I'm only going to wear it on the way there. I will not hide who I am forever. Soon, I will wear this Headband with absolute pride. It's the only thing I have left of my village. It belonged to my Nii-San."

"I understand," Rei said. "But please don't blow this operation."

"Name one time I've gotten caught ever."

Rei opened her mouth to speak and then no words came out. I smiled, and punched her in the arm.

"Exactly," I said. "As if I'm going to blow this operation. What's the worst thing that could happen to me?"

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"You know that I'm an oracle right?" she said. "I can answer that question for you without even trying."

We then walked out of Headquarters where I saw the Sun setting on the horizon, it was a beautiful sight and sooner or later, I would looking at it with either a body over my shoulder, or blood on my hands, and leaving the crime scene without a trace. I wasn't sure which it was, but it was going to be either one of them. Whether or not I could bring myself to kill Sasuke was something I couldn't imagine at the moment. It was against my morals completely, but I had to protect the Hidden Leaf and do my duty as a proud member of the Sukashi. I started walking away and waved to my friend when her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Rei said.

"If you keep asking me that question, I'm sure as hell am not going to be!" I said. "In all seriousness, I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

I waved again and started walking towards my mission when I was stopped once again by the same voice.

"Hitomi, I've seen something in the future after you were sent in to see the Masters, and it involves you and great tragedy. I don't know what will happen to you or what it was cause, but all I know is that you can't ever fall in love. Even though for the human heart, it's only natural that a human would fall in love. It often happens at first sight."

I turned around and scoffed.

"Fall in love?" I scoffed. "You think a person like me would allow that sort of feeling into my heart after what I've been through?"

"I suppose not, but I couldn't let you go without telling you what I have seen, and you have to make sure that you never fall in love, because if you do, it will eventually do something drastic to you, and destroy you forever."

I scoffed again, but the words had somehow managed to find a way into my head and they were etched onto my brain.

"I seriously doubt that this will happen, but I hear you out and I will be sure to keep this words with me at all times," I said. "Farewell, my friend, and may I come back to you alive."

I waved again and ran off towards being a full fleshed Sukashi Member.

Sasuke Uchiha.

You will die, whether by my hand or by the Sukashi. I will not allow you to kill the Village my brother loved.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next is when the avenger and the assassin first meet and love at first sight for both of them!  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever**


	4. The Assassin and the Avenger

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 4: The Assassin and the Avenger

**Author's note: 3 reviews? Come on guys!**

**Finally, the assassin and the avenger meet and it's love at first sight!  
><strong>

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12 or 13.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her jacket is with the Silver symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back, and her jacket is lined with red and on her sleeves, Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. The outfit she wears to the party is like Sakura's look but it's black, is shorter with red flowers and is cooler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>The trip to Konoha took longer than I had thought. And I was running at full speed there, and I knew I to get there as soon as I possibly could. I was told that there would be a party at a girl named Sakura Haruno's house and this Sasuke Uchiha would be there and as soon as I find out how to lure him out, I would kill him. Like other missions, I was only allowed to know his name and not know anything about him, not even what he looked like, because if I did, I would attract more attention to myself, and my only goal was to make sure that that didn't happen. It never happened before, but I can't take any chances now. The only way I could find out who Sasuke Uchiha is is by listening to people talking about him or addressing him as Sasuke. That was the only way, and then as soon as I found out, I would lure him into a trap and kill him silently and then leave the Village immediately after killing him. The mystery of Sasuke Uchiha's death would remain unsolved, as they would never find the killer, and nor would they ever understand the favor I would doing them. The favor as I put it, would be a favor to the Sukashi who were forcing me to do the thing I had sworn never to do again, and now I had to do it just because they wanted me as a full member of the Sukashi and they knew that I wanted that almost as much as I wanted to kill the one man who got away from me.<p>

This is completely unfair to me, I had told them on numerous occasions that I would never kill again after I killed the people that destroyed my village. I have only one person left to kill and I have looking for that person throughout the years to find nothing. After I kill that person, I will have avenged the Hidden Sun and Moon Village, and prove that they didn't die for nothing. Revenge was my only reason for living and nothing else. I didn't know much about this Sasuke Uchiha then what was told to me of him, which was nothing. I was told that he was a boy, which meant that he had to have been very young, possibly my age, and that he would be at this party for Genin Graduating from the Academy. Which told me that he was just a Genin, and that he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight once I got through with him. Genin may have been made Ninja, and obviously graduated for a reason, but I was a very powerful opponent that couldn't be beaten very easily. I was told that I was a S-Ranked Ninja_, _what possibly am I afraid of? Nothing, this mission would be a breeze, even though I really didn't want to go on this at all and become a killer again. That satisfaction I felt, I was always afraid that I would feel it again and with someone I hadn't planned on killing in the first place. Oh well, this is what has to happen. Sasuke Uchiha is destined to destroy the Leaf Village and it's up to me to protect it, even if it meant going against my Ninja Way and my code.

I started walking again because I got tired of running for 3 days straight, I hadn't even eaten anything because if I stopped for even the slightest moment, I might miss my target in a place where no one would suspect anyone of anything. After all, I was still young like the rest of the people that were probably going to be there as well. I needed to blend in, and what better place to do that than at a Genin Graduation party. I had been taught by my Sensei never to show my true identity to anyone ever. My identity could be traced back someone else as well as letting the world know of the Sukashi's existence and I couldn't let that happen. If anyone ever knew about the Sukashi, all of them would be executed for what would seem to me as good, but to others, they would just view them as coldblooded murderers, and there would be nothing left for me to do but keep doing what they had taught me to do for years, but did I really want that? I was an avenger, not a cold hearted murderer. But I owed the Sukashi my life, and if killing Sasuke Uchiha was the only way to join them fully, then my feelings couldn't be helped.

Once I started walking again, I found my way out of the forest whose trees I had been running on for days on end. The sun was starting to set, and I still had no idea where I was, or even if I was even close to the Hidden Leaf Village. The party was happening after sunset and I had to be I began walking up a hill, and then I saw a village that may have looked small from where I was standing, but I knew immediately what it was. It was the Village my brother told me he loved so much before he was murdered. He told me that out of all the places in the world that he visited and learned from, his favorite was the Hidden Leaf Village, and now it stood before me. I hadn't seen such a beautiful sight in the longest time. The Hidden Leaf Village truly was a beautiful Village, and I had no regrets now about killing Sasuke Uchiha, well, maybe a little. But this Village was dear to my brother, and suddenly it became the same thing for me. I needed to protect the Village my brother loved so much. I couldn't let it be destroyed, I was about to lose myself forever but I would do anything to protect this village. I looked back at the setting sun. Time to stop regretting and do my job.

I dropped my bag from my shoulders and ran back into the trees. I had to change. If I went into the party with the Swords I had, or my Ninja gear, I was sure to be discovered and the one thing my Sensei taught me over the years was that whenever I was on a mission, the less attention I drew to myself, the better. I had to protect not only myself but also the Sukashi since no one knew that the organization even existed. I was certain that that if I was quick to get in and out of there as fast as I possibly could, I would be able to slip away unnoticed. I had to. It was my only option. I opened my bag and took out the dress Rei had packed for me to go to this party in. I wasn't one for looking pretty, but I had to blend in. I wasn't going for my own entertainment, and I couldn't have any boys looking at me. It was Black with red flowers, the whole thing lined in white. I was hoping to not be noticed, not actually be noticed. What was she thinking? Oh well, it's the only thing that I have to wear, so I guess I have no choice. I slipped off my clothes, except my tank top and my Ninja shorts and slipped the dress on. Thankfully this dress was easy to move around in, easy for me to use any of my Jutsu if I needed to. I reluctantly took off my headband, and kissed it before putting it safely in my bag and out of sight. This dress was easy to blend in with, easy to fight in, easy to store a weapon without anyone noticing it. I slipped a spare Kunai knife that would do the job quickly onto my shorts so that it wouldn't be seen, and a small spike ball that would knock someone out for several hours. A necessary weapon if you need an easy escape plan, and you don't want anyone following you. I then slipped the dress on, and it fit perfectly on me. I would be able to fit in tonight. I then brushed my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail with a red hair elastic to match the outfit. I looked in the small mirror that I had brought and placed in black earrings, and I knew that I was ready.

I climbed up one of the nearby trees and placed my bag on the highest branch so that it wouldn't be detected. I then climbed back down and ran back to the hill that faced the Hidden Leaf Village. I looked at it one last time remembering how much Daichi told me he loved the village, and I looked at it before they would send out troops to start hunting down the killer of Sasuke Uchiha.

Tonight, blood would be on my hands.

* * *

><p>Getting past the guards at the gate was easy. What was not easy was finding this Sakura Haruno's house where I was told the Genin Graduation Party would be. I knew that I had directions but since I didn't even know the Leaf Village all that well, they didn't even help me. I also had to hide every time I heard footsteps, I was still a stranger here and because of that I had to hide my Chakra or else I would be easily discovered. I was completely invisible while trying to find information on where exactly this party was. I hadn't really been around people my age ever, so I wasn't sure how I was going to blend in with this crowd of people looking for this Sasuke Uchiha. Then eventually, while hiding around in the shadows, I found a house with the doors wide open and not to mention it sounded like a bunch of kids talking and laughing, and when I looked at my directions, I had assumed. I had to start somewhere and start looking for my target and leave as soon as possible because I wanted to get this over with and go home. I was homesick, and I had been away from home for almost three days now, and I wanted to go back home. Let them grieve, I'm doing them a favor, and whether they not it or not, I will be saving their lives.<p>

I knocked out the guy that was as if he was guarding the door when he wasn't looking and sneaked behind him and hit a Chakra point in his neck. I then moved him out into the alley, making sure that he wouldn't wake up for awhile. Just long enough for me to do my job and get out of here. This wasn't going to be easy, but these were kids my age. They're simple Genin and that's the only difference between them and me. They probably wouldn't notice another girl, and now that that man was out cold, this would make things a lot easier for me. I walked into the house and as I predicted, this was the house that I had been looking for because they were a bunch of kids around my age and they had the Leaf Headbands that I had seen on many folk in the village. I knew that this had to be the place, alright. I walked around and no one seemed to notice me at all. This was good for me, I could do this. This wasn't so bad, I would be going against my Ninja Way, but at least I would be protecting a village.

I then began listening around, I couldn't go around asking people who exactly this Sasuke Uchiha is or what he looked like. That would draw too much attention to myself and I couldn't let that happen. I had to listen for information. As far as I knew, every boy at this party could be Sasuke Uchiha, and because of this, I had to listen for everything and anything I could hear, someone addressing another person as Sasuke or maybe talking about him. Anything to prove that Sasuke was at this party, and I had to make sure that he was so that I could figure out who he was out of all of the boys at this party, lure him away, and kill him and leave as soon as I get a chance. If Sasuke wasn't here, then the mission would be a complete failure. I had to get him completely off guard, even though he was a simple Genin and could do nothing to lay even a single scratch on me. I then heard someone say "Sasuke Kun" and my eyes widened. So, he was here then? Good, I just needed to find out who he was and lure him and kill him.

I then saw people walking to another place in the house and I followed them, not really looking where I was going. Then something happened that I did not expect. As I walking through the crowd to wherever they were going, someone pushed into me. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, I got really annoyed, and I was about to tell whoever pushed into me to watch the hell where they were going but I couldn't get the words out, and that's because when I looked at the person fully for the first time, I completely stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't breathe, my breath was caught in my throat, my heart stopped beating, my eyes fixated just on what was in front of me, I couldn't move, couldn't do anything but look at the person in front of me. It was a boy, about my age, and judging by his headband, he was a Genin as well as everybody at this party. He was the most handsome boy I think one could ever see in their entire life, and he was by far, the most handsome. He was a bit taller than I was, maybe by a few inches, nothing more. He had spiky raven colored hair and his headband was tied around his head. Every part of his face was perfect, godlike, and it was as if it wasn't even real. But despite everything about him that was perfect, the thing that really caught you completely frozen was his eyes. Like his hair, they were dark and sort of onyx colored, but they were the most beautiful and soulful eyes I had ever seen. I took in everything about him, and the boy like myself was staring at me, just like me, it was as if no one in this room existed. As if, no one even existed but the two of us. I stared at him and he at me.

"HE'S HERE!" someone screamed.

And just immediately after that was said, we looked up from each other and a bunch of girls ran towards us and grabbed him and took him away from me. I felt the insane feeling of jealously as a bunch of girls grabbed him and starting pulling him to another part of the room. But then I remembered the real reason why I was here, and I knew that I had to get away from him. I found a nearby door and ran to it, ignoring the fact that he was trying his hardest to get away from his fangirls and was looking over the crowd at me. I ran out the door, and shut it as fast as I could.

What the hell was I doing? I couldn't be feeling this. There was no way that I could fall in love at this point. There are many emotions that Ninja should not feel and this is definitely the worst feeling of all. And what was the point of it anyway? I would never see him again after I killed this Sasuke Uchiha, wherever he was, and I couldn't even feel love at all. I couldn't, it was against everything that I had been taught for the last six years. I started to walk away. There was no way, no possibility, no...

I then felt something grabbing my hand, and it was someone else's. It was warm, and I could feel all the cuts and scars and roughness of the hand without even turning around. I felt the same feeling I had felt with that boy I had seen and felt the entire Leaf Village and everyone in it just vanish. I turned around to see that same boy, looking at me, with a small but beautiful smile.

"Found you," he said.

And I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	5. First Kiss

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 5: First Kiss

**Author's note: 4 reviews! Hopefully I get this many every chapter!  
><strong>

**Finally! The Naruto Gang enters the story! Thank you for your patience and finally the romance enters the story!**

**Not sure about this one. I spent a long time figuring how to write this one. I hope it's OK!  
><strong>

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12 or 13.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her jacket is with the symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back, and her jacket is lined with red and on her sleeves, Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. The outfit she wears to the party is like Sakura's look but it's black, is shorter with red flowers and is cooler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>"Found you," he said softly to me.<p>

That voice of his just completely made me forget what I was trying to make myself forget. I was so unlike myself, never had I been so distracted from a mission before, and this time, the part of myself that knew I had to do my job was trying to take over my head so I would run away from this boy, but I didn't run away, and that's because I didn't want to leave him. Instead I returned his smile. Strange, the way he looked, it looked as if he hadn't smiled in years. I knew that I completely was gone, and he was the only thing I really saw. But I knew I had to focus on the real reason why I was really here, and not the fact I couldn't take my eyes away from him. It was like I was under a really power Genjutsu, and what scared me the most was that I didn't even want to be released from it. If I could just stay here with him... Hitomi, no! You know that you can't fall in love with anyone, and you're picking this boy? After you find Sasuke Uchiha, you're never going to see him again. You're going to leave the Village immediately after your job is done. With or without the body of the boy you're supposed to kill, you want to become a full member of the Sukashi don't you? You know your answer to that, and you're too busy being focused on this boy that you from some reason can't even get away from. So unlike myself, so weak, so vulnerable. All which I felt when I looked into those eyes of his.

"Why'd you run away?" he said.

I looked down at my feet smiling, not really knowing what to say. He had said something to me, and that meant I had to say something back. But I honestly didn't know what to say to him, so I thought about his question. Finally, I was able to come up with something.

"Well, you seem to be quite the ladies' man," I said laughing.

"Not Ladies' Man," he said with an annoyed face looking towards the door. "More like Ladies' Magnet."

I laughed again and this time he laughed with me.

"Unwillingly, I see?"

"You got it. They won't ever leave me alone," he said, as I looked down again. "So you didn't answer my question? Why did you run away from me?"

I hadn't noticed that our fingers were interlaced. I know that I really should break the contact that we have, but I didn't even care that we were like this. In fact, as much as I hated to admit it, I liked it. He was obviously waiting for an answer from me, but he just made me speechless at every word he said. His voice was the most beautiful voice that you could ever hear anywhere you went. So I came up with the most pathetic answer that anyone could've come up.

"I didn't want to get run over by all those girls," I said.

It wasn't the full truth, in truth I was trying to get away from him so that I could find Sasuke Uchiha and complete this mission and go home. But the reason that I told him, wasn't a lie either. I hated the girls trying to take him away from me. If anything I was wondering how he got away from them, judging by the size of that mob, it couldn't have been easy. And me, the girl who was told my Sensei that I was close to being an S-Ranked Ninja, couldn't even figure out how a Genin managed to get away from a bunch of crazy fan girls. What the hell is wrong with me? He smiled and laughed.

"Can't blame you," he said. "It honestly took me years to master getting away from them. I can't stand them."

I still looked down.

"I've never seen you around the Village before," he said.

My eyes widened. My cover was blown, what the hell was I doing talking with him? I needed to make sure he didn't discover my secret.

"But I like that," he said. "You're unlike all the girls in the Village."

"Thanks," I said, not really knowing what else to say to him.

I finally had the courage to look up at him now. As much as I wanted to stay with him, and continue this conversation that we were having forever, I had a job to do, and I had to do it now, and get away from him, even though it would kill me to do so. I squeezed his hand one last time for good measure before I would leave him forever, and started to walk away from him. But he wasn't going to let me go so easily, as he grabbed my hand again and pulled me back to him. I cannot tell you how much I wanted to stay that with him, but I have a job to do.

"What's wrong?"

Oh, well there's this boy I have to kill before he becomes a soulless and heartless monster and destroys this village. Do you know where I could find him?

"I have to..err...find this person...boy...rather," I said. "I have to talk to him about something."

I could've been imagining things, but I could've sworn he looked the slightest bit jealous when I mentioned that the person I was looking for was a boy that was other than him.

"Someone I know?"

"Probably not," I said, I couldn't blow my cover, not for anyone. If I mentioned his name, the blame would be all on me, because I would be the last one that would be with him, and I couldn't let that happen, lest the existence of the Sukashi be made known to the Hidden Leaf Village and all of their friends. No, I had to find some other way to get away from him and look for this Sasuke Uchiha before my cover was blown. I slipped my hand out of his once more and I hadn't even gotten three steps away from him, when he grabbed my hand again.

"Wait!" he said, kind of loudly.

I turned around to look at him, being rather confused.

"Uh..." he said, looking as if now he was confused about what to say to me. "Forgive my grabbing of your hand, but if I for some reason offend you by grabbing your hand..."

I smiled, and I forgot about why exactly I was trying to get away from him, until he moved closer to me, and I backed up slightly.

"I'm afraid you don't give yourself enough credit, you show kindness unlike any boy I've ever seen."

And believe me, I haven't felt this way about any other boys but you.

And I know that I wanted to do the unthinkable.

He smiled again, he was so beautiful when he showed those smiles. I still had the impression that he hadn't smiled for the longest time. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just, I've never felt this way before," he said. "It's an emotion that Ninja shouldn't feel and yet..."

I couldn't let him finish his sentence, I had to go.

"Emotions are very funny things," I said, turning away from him. "Even the Great Sages of the Ages had them."

"Would they know how I feel?"

"The Sages are dead, so I couldn't answer that question," I said.

"You don't have to," he said. "So don't move while I show how I think the Sages would understand."

I felt like I was going to faint, as he pulled me very close to him, more than I had allowed myself to.

"No matter how much they will curse me, my fear is gone by your lips," he said.

And he moved himself forward, and kissed me. I closed my eyes, unaware of what he was doing close to the point of not even caring.

Now, for about four to five seconds, I returned it, until I realized what I was actually doing and how if the Sukashi were here they would kill me for kissing this boy instead of focusing on my mission. I opened my eyes in shock and pushed him away from me slightly. I was going to yell at him, but once I looked at him fully in the same shock when I realized what I had been doing with this boy. I touched my lips and remembered the feel of his lips, and I actually never wanted it to end with him. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss him forever, and then I looked at the saddened face of the boy who had kissed me and was looking at the ground, and I cupped his face in my hands, making him look at me. And then I did the most dangerous thing that I could ever do.

I leaned forward and kissed him back.

I felt him smirk as he wrapped his arms around me, and I snaked my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a long time, it could've been very short, but for me, whatever the time we had together, it wasn't enough. I had long forgotten about the real reason I was here, and I realized that I wasn't sure that I even cared. All I wanted was him, and I felt the feeling I had felt when I saw him completely for the first time.

This time, I knew that I was in love with this boy, and I didn't even know who he was.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Changed my mind! Next chapter will be when she learns who he really is! What has our dear Hitomi gotten herself into?  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	6. You're Sasuke Uchiha?

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 6: You're Sasuke Uchiha?

**Author's note: 2 reviews! Please guys! More!  
><strong>

**Some more Naruto characters enter the story! I'm excited! If you think they won't be in the story, don't worry! I'm just waiting for the right time to bring them in!  
><strong>

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12 or 13.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her jacket is with the symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back, and her jacket is lined with red and on her sleeves, Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. The outfit she wears to the party is like Sakura's look but it's black, is shorter with red flowers and is cooler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>We stayed like that for a long time. He just held me close to him, while I used one hand to grab his dark blue shirt, the other to run my fingers through his hair. This was the first time I had ever kissed anyone, the first time I had felt this way about anyone, and the first time that I had felt alive after so long of being a dead shell inside with no purpose whatsoever. This boy had completely melted what was left of my heart after it was completely destroyed by the men that killed my family, something he of course could never relate to. I tried not to think about the fact that soon I would have to leave him forever, never being able to see him ever again, and the fact that I had to find the boy I was assigned to killing and was not doing my job because I was.. well..distracted. It still didn't make any sense to me, I was kissing a boy that I had no idea who exactly he was and I was forgetting the fact that I would never see him after I killed this Sasuke Uchiha. The Leaf Village would be after me, trying to figure out who exactly I am, which they never would. I should be doing my job quickly and quietly and making sure that the Sukashi would never be discovered by anyone. But as much as my mind was screaming to get this boy away from me, the thought killed me. Maybe just this once, I could just forget about the job I had to do. Forget that there was a boy that would destroy this beautiful village, forget that there was a family I had waiting for me to come back with a successful mission completed, forget that there was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe just this once, I could forget all of that, and focus on this boy who had stolen my heart. And that's what I did, as I continued to return the kiss we shared. Who knew a person could feel like this in their entire life?<p>

And then just when I thought I had cleared my thoughts of everything but this one boy that I was kissing, I heard voices, and they sounded desperate and not only that, I knew that they were fan girls. I felt the urge of smacking them all across the face to stay away from him. Why were they after him so much? I know that I was extremely annoyed at all of them. I felt like I was the only one that really loved this boy more than any of them. Did he love me in return? Did he kiss me for no reason at all, or did he actually feel the same way that I felt? One thing I knew about him, he hated the fan girls that had been chasing him around since I got here, and he did NOT want to be around any of them.

"Sasuke!" a girl yelled.

"Sasuke-Kun!" another yelled.

"Where are you, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Why are you trying to get him, Ino Pig! Back off, he's mine!"

"Like someone as awesome as Sasuke would ever go out with a forehead as big as yours, Billboard Brow!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me, Sakura!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD, INO PIG!"

"I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY, BILLBOARD BROW!"

He pulled away from me, and turned away looking in the opposite direction of me. He made a sound of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand, and ran across the wooden boards taking me with him.

"We have to go!"

"What?"

"They've found us," he said annoyed. "Run!"

Wait a minute, they said they were looking for Sasuke. Hold on a second. Doesn't this mean something? There's only one person here named Sasuke, the boy that I was assigned to kill, and as far as I know, there are no other boys here named Sasuke, and those girls I remember were two of the MANY girls that took this boy away from me when I first saw him. And he said that they were his fan girls. Could it be that this boy... No, no... he couldn't be. He was too human to be a future murderer.

We kept running and those thoughts that this boy that I had kissed and was running away from his fan girls could be Sasuke Uchiha, my target. We stopped at another side of the outside and before I could make absolutely sure that this boy wasn't my target, his lips crushed mine once again and I ignored my emotions telling me that this boy was kissing me and did not appear like he was evil to me at all, but my mind wasn't so sure. We wrapped our arms around each other again, and hopefully this time we wouldn't be interrupted by those stupid fan girls of his. There's no way that he is Sasuke Uchiha. He kept kissing me harder than before and even though it surprised me, I let him continue, because honestly just being with him without any interruptions was what I wanted more than anything else, and who said that I had to finish my mission in five minutes? No one.

"I think he went this way!" a girl said.

"So maybe you do have a brain, Billboard Brow!

"Shut up, Ino Pig! I don't care what you said, Sasuke-Kun's in love with me and only me!"

"We'll see about that!"

He pulled away from me, and removed his arms from around me. I flinched when he did that, and I looked where he was looking and that was in the opposite direction and saw two girls, and my heart just sank as I realized they were about to take him away from me just like they did before. One girl had long pink hair, and her leaf Headband was tied over her head like a hair band to keep it back, she was wearing a dress and ninja shorts similar to mine except it was Red, and mine was a million times better than hers, and she had green eyes that were glaring at the other girl who she was fighting with She had a huge forehead and now I see why the other was calling this one Billboard Brow. The other had blond hair pulled back in a ponytail with a bang sticking out over and her Headband was around her waist. She was dressed in purple sort of uniform and was fighting with the other girl by pushing her against the sliding doors. The boy I had kissed, had his hand over his face, and I was sure why. They both looked up from their fighting and as soon as they saw him I could've sworn their eyes had turned into hearts and that made me so angry that they were looking at him that way. But that anger was forgotten at what they said next:

**"SASUKE!**" they said at the same time.

I flinched and my eyes widened in complete shock. What did they just call him?

"Sasuke, tell Billboard Brow here that she doesn't have the chance with you that I have. You know that, Sasuke?" the Blond Girl said.

"Sasuke, tell her that's not even the truth! INO-PIG! HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR HIS OPINION WHEN YOU ALREADY NOW THE ANSWER!" the Pink Haired girl yelled, and then returned to being happy when she looked back at the boy. "Sasuke, tell her!"

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE!"

"TELL HER AND PROVE HER WRONG!"

Every time that they said that word, that hideous word, that name of the boy I was supposed to kill. No, no, no! This boy... No, he couldn't be, no! It can't be! This cannot be happening to me. This boy is not Sasuke Uchiha!

"Sasuke Uchiha, tell Ino-Pig that she has no shot with you!"

No. Stop.

"Sasuke, please put Sakura out of her misery and tell her she's wrong!"

Stop.

"SASUKE!"

"STOP!" I screamed.

And all three of them looked at me in complete shock, the two girls glared at me, while he looked at me in confusion and concern. I had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and that this wasn't real and that this boy isn't who I think he is.

"OK..." I said trying to compose myself. "You're Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes!" the Blond girl said to me like I was stupid.

"You didn't know that?" the Pink Haired girl said in the same manner.

I felt the blood rush to my head, my breath leaving my entire body, and my heart stop. No. You couldn't be, no. Just kill me, I don't care what happens to me anymore just kill me. I started to feel like I was going to fall backwards. I almost did but he quickly caught me in his arms before I cracked my neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I pushed him off of me and I tried to run away from him as fast as I could when he tried to grab my hand when I ran away from him and slapped his hand off of my own as he ran after me and I felt tears running down my face as I now finally realized what I had done. I had betrayed the Sukashi and not to mention myself as for one moment I let my emotions get control over me and now look what's happened. I, Hitomi Saitou has fallen madly in love with the boy I was assigned to kill. My one chance to be in the Sukashi fully and now it was completely gone forever.

"Wait!" he cried but I didn't listen and ran out of the party and into the blackness of the Hidden Leaf Village.

But I wasn't even sure if I was crying because of my betrayal or the fact that I had fallen in love with someone I could never have.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter will be Hitomi's first attempt to kill Sasuke. Will she be able to do it?  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	7. An Attempt to Do the Mission

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 7: An Attempt to Do the Mission

**Author's note: 3 reviews! Please guys! More!  
><strong>

**I'm pleased to announce that Naruto will be here as well next chapter!  
><strong>

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12 or 13.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: White shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her jacket is with the symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together, and on her sleeves Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. The outfit she wears to the party is like Sakura's look but it's black, is shorter with red flowers and is cooler.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>After I ran away from the party, I entered an alley and collapsed to the ground. All of the ways one could betray someone that they cared about so much, this was probably the worst thing I could've done to the people who had taught me everything I had ever known about being a Ninja and the people I owe my very life to. I had fallen in love with the boy I had to kill to become a full member in the Sukashi and I just had to let him kiss me, not once, but three times and I didn't even protest against it! What the hell is wrong with me! He obviously had the "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" sign right over his head and I didn't even see it. How could I have been so stupid? Not only had I let my emotions get away from me, something my two Sensei warned me never to do, but I had three people know of my existence and if someone asked, I would be easily looked on since I wasn't from this village. I wanted to go home and be away from him. Why did I have to be assigned to this mission and then fall in love? I had never been in love before and now I was, and the worst part was that we could never be together. I could die right now and I wouldn't even care, nothing mattered. I was in love with someone more than anything and I had betrayed the family that had trained me since I had lost my own and how do I repay them? By falling in love with my one chance to be in the Sukashi fully, and now I'm not even sure if I can do that. If I let him live, obviously I will lose not only my reputation in the Sukashi, but also, I would be hurting my family. But if I did kill him, that would destroy me forever. Could I do it?<p>

Whether or not I could or couldn't didn't matter.

I had to. Sasuke would grow up to destroy this village and I had to make sure that he didn't do that. It was not about my feelings for him anymore, it was about my job and the well being of the beautiful place that my brother loved so much. No, a Ninja could never let their personal feelings get in the way of completing a mission. This isn't about me, it's about doing my job and keeping this village safe. No matter how much I really loved him, no matter how much I was telling myself that I couldn't kill him, I had to do this. I don't have my ninja gear with me but still have my kunai with me, obviously, I couldn't leave the village now, I would draw too much attention to myself, and I've done enough of that tonight. I would have to kill Sasuke with my kunai and get the hell out of this village. The part of me that loved Sasuke Uchiha and my target was gone, still screaming for the assassin to have mercy on the boy, but I couldn't hear it because I had a job to do. I wiped away the tears of frustration and angst at what I wanted and what I could never have. But I had no choice. Tonight, I would become a murderer, and stand over the body like I did when I avenged my family. By killing this boy, I would be saving thousands of lives, whether they would know it or not.

I stood up and prepared to take my rightful place in the Sukashi, and tonight, Sasuke Uchiha will die.

* * *

><p>After much deliberation, I went back to the entrance of the party and waited for Sasuke to come out so that I can follow him home. I found in a Ninja pack, a sleeping drought which I would use when I got back into his apartment. I would hide my chakra so he wouldn't sense me and then sneak into his home, spike him, and then kill him. I hadn't killed anyone since that day years ago when I looked my family's killers in the eyes and avenged their death, and I was only ten years old. At ten years old, I became a killer, and today I would become another one. I had sworn never to kill again after my family was avenged but this was the only way I could possibly protect the Leaf Village and become apart of the Sukashi. That's always been my reason for living, that and revenge. But since my revenge was completed years ago, now was my time to pay back the Sukashi for all that they had done for me. I needed to push my feelings about killings and now my love for Sasuke Uchiha aside and think about what was right for everyone and not just myself. I watched as normal girls my age were talking about how they were planning their future as Genin, talking about boys that they liked, going home to be with their families and were enjoying life, something that I could never do. I could never do that, I had lost all sense of happiness when I was 7 years old, one day before my eighth birthday when my life was destroyed and I have been alone. Even though I was taken in by people, I was still always alone. That was my destiny, to always be alone.<p>

I then was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a bunch of girls screaming a familiar person's name.

"SASUKE!"

I looked out from my hiding place just enough not to be seen, only to see the two girls from earlier hitting on Sasuke once again, and I felt for some reason insanely jealous, not that I had any reason to. This boy was going to become a murderer, a criminal, and not to mention a traitor to everyone that ever loved him. Why did I have to fall in love with him?

"I told you both to leave me alone!" Sasuke barked at them.

"But Sasuke, you promised to tell Ino-Pig how you felt about me!"

"But Sasuke, you know that you won't say that, because you feel that towards me, you bad boy!"

I clenched my fists and tried to control my jealously. I was fighting my huge desire to go over there and punch both of them away and say that he was mine and only mine and no one else could have him. He kissed me not either one of them, couldn't either of them take a gentle hint? No, Hitomi, shut up those thoughts of yours! You know that you can never ever be with him and even if you try, the Sukashi will kill him instead, and besides you have a job to do and you cannot abandon it no matter what! Dammit, why was this more difficult than it had to be for me? Why did he have to be so perfect? Why are you even saying that, you know nothing about him at all.

"Look, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with you crazy fan girls!" he yelled. "And besides, I'm looking for someone so get the hell out of my way!"

He began to walk away from them, when the stupid pink haired girl spoke again to which Sasuke and I tried to contain our anger. I began to wonder who exactly he was looking for, because it couldn't be me.

"I hope it's not that girl that was with you and ran off after you told her who you were, Sasuke!"

I hit myself in the head and realized I was completely screwed. I had let 3 people know of my existence and one of them was my target and also he was someone I loved more than anything in the entire world, and I'm supposed to kill him. Why the hell am I so stupid? Why am I even hoping that he remembers me. I'm not even supposed to be in love with him, I'm supposed to kill him.

"As a matter of fact yes," Sasuke said and then walked away from both of them. "And it's not going to be easy looking for her with you in the way."

My heart stopped. Was I hearing things correctly?

* * *

><p>I followed him after hiding my chakra so he wouldn't be able to sense me. He was looking everywhere for me, and yet, he didn't know I was right behind him. I couldn't believe it, after all I tried to convince myself of, he seemed to love me back. What am I even saying? This is obviously Genjutsu, why I am even considering the possibility he loved me back? He obviously kissed me just to...just to...Oh shut up! I followed him for hours and still he didn't stop. I knew I could've killed him anytime I wanted, but I just didn't want to. I wanted to savor this last few moments with him before I to kill him. And the worse part about it was that I couldn't even let him know that I was there. He sighed and looked depressed and let out a sad sigh.<p>

"It's like she vanished into thin air," he said. "Why did she leave when she learned who I was?"

He ended up stopping at a house and opened the door, but before he did, he said one last thing.

"I didn't even know her name."

And then he went inside and I quickly followed after him, managing to slip in as soon as the door was about to close and thank god I got in without being noticed. Some evil part of me wanted him to notice me and take me in his arms and kiss me and tell me that he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha and those awful girls that were flirting with him were lying and that's it. But I knew better than to hope, and knew that I had to do my job and do it without him putting up a fight, and then eventually, I can pretend like this never even happened. I cannot wait to pretend like I never met or fell in love with this boy. The Leaf Village wouldn't be able to find me that easily as I would far away and back in the Hidden Village of the Rain and back with the Sukashi. But we won't be back there and in your nice room knowing you did a good job until you make sure his heart stops beating.

It wasn't long before we entered Sasuke's apartment. It didn't take me long to realize that it was absolutely pitch black in here. Did he leave here all alone? Didn't he have a family like normal people?

Sasuke's apartment wasn't much. It consisted of things you would have in an apartment. A bed, although in this case it was huge, some tables, both coffee and side table, a desk covered in books with a poster over it, a TV, a huge window to look out into the night before you went to sleep, and there was a balcony with glass doors that you could use to look out over all of Konoha. This was the home of Sasuke Uchiha.

When I made sure I was alone, and I couldn't see a thing, I was about to use a Jutsu but someone turned on the lights and I saw the lights coming from the bathroom, and then I felt completely awkward. Great, just what I needed to have in my head. I had to find some way to spike him so that he doesn't scream in pain when I kill him. Even though I had to kill him, I didn't want him to suffer, even though he deserved it. I hid behind a wall, trying to fight back tears, as I held my Kunai knife close to me. I had to do this fast, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hide my chakra. I was still resisting the part of me that loved Sasuke, I had to do this or he would kill hundreds of innocent people. I couldn't let that happen. But still he had given me a sort of life that I hadn't felt in years. I loved him, and I kissed him and he was really the only one I wanted to be with me at all times, but I have a duty to do. Why is it so hard to choose?

He came back out wearing a dark black shirt and gray pants. And then walked over to his bed and got under the covers and let out a depressed exhale before he was silent. I then took this opportunity to use my spike ball. It cannot be heard or smelt or seen, it releases a gas that intoxicate the victim up to the point of passing out. And when this gas is inhaled, the victim will be out for several hours and cannot react to anything at all, not even the sharpest knife being placed into their body. I waited and covered my mouth and nose and made sure that I would not inhale it. I waited a few moments for the gas to take full affect on him. I walked over and moved his hand, then I realized that wasn't my best idea, because I remembered earlier tonight how I loved the feel of his fingers interlacing with my own. I had to stay focused. He was unconscious.

I took the Kunai Knife out of my pocket and raised it over his chest and was about to plunge it into his chest when I saw something cross my eyes. I looked down at him, and saw tears in his eyes, and they looked like they stained his face which could only mean that these tears were shed only moments before I released my spike ball. Were they over me disappearing? They couldn't be. He was a future murderer practically and he couldn't possibly have any feelings for me. That is impossible, and I raised the knife over him again, and I was so close to his heart when I couldn't move it any further. I couldn't.

Sadly my feelings had taken me completely over, I loved him too much to kill him, and I dropped the Kunai knife on the ground and collapsed on the ground next to his bed and I lay there in disbelief. How could I have let this happen? I can't even kill someone I know will be a future threat to all of us, and now I'm madly in love with him? What will the Sukashi say?

I then walked up to him, and did the unthinkable and kissed him full on the lips before leaving his apartment to figure out what to do about this. I couldn't leave the village without doing the job, and now I wondered how exactly I would do it now that I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter will be Hitomi following Sasuke after he's put into Squad 7, and hearing his argument with Sakura, and understanding him a little better.  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	8. You Have No Idea

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 8: You Have No Idea

**Author's note: 4 reviews! Please guys! More!  
><strong>

**One of my favorite episodes now becomes one of my chapters! Hitomi learns a little more about Sasuke!  
><strong>

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12 or 13.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her shirt is long sleeved and sort of baggy without the jacket. Her jacket is with a Silver symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back., and on her sleeves Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. Her jacket is lined with red, And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>I closed the door to Sasuke's apartment, and wiped away my tears. Why me? Just why me? I didn't understand. Why did I have to be assigned to this mission? I was unable to kill Sasuke Uchiha, my assignment and not to mention a future threat to us all. He would grow up to want to destroy every single precious and fragile life in the Village, and how could I see this and not do anything about it? Sadly, this was I think love does to a person, and I was madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I kissed him, not once, but three times, and honestly had felt more alive and feeling like I belonged with someone more than I had with in my entire life. Why did I feel this way? I felt the slightest bit like I felt before everything was all take away from me. But this was happiness over being with family, and as I said before it was about being with him, and him loving me back. That was why he was crying, his last words before he went into his apartment were about me. But how could he feel something like that? He's a future murderer and murderers are unable to feel any sort of remorse or regret or more importantly love for another person. It was impossible. It was like a cat not liking to eat mice, it's ridiculous. Just like I had tried to shut off all of my emotions because a Ninja can never show their emotions ever, and still I had let them come out and now look what's happened. I'm in love with someone that I cannot only never have, but also I'm supposed to kill him before he kills not only himself but every single person around this precious village. No wonder Daichi loved this village, it was full of so much life and love, and I had only experienced real competition for a boy. Those girls that were flirting with him, I honestly wanted to kill them and I wanted them to stop looking at him as if he would actually ever love either one of them. Jealously, another thing to remind me just how in love with him I was.<p>

I had to do something and fast before this gets even more out of hand than it already was. What could I do? I couldn't kill Sasuke because of my Code as a Ninja but also because I loved him more than anything and I had kissed him before I even knew who he was or even knew his name. What was I going to do? I was 100% screwed, and if the Sukashi found out about this, I would be worse than dead. Oh, I could just see it now. Rei had warned me that this was going to happen, and what did I do? Just ignore it, dismissed it, like the thing would never even happen. And now look what's happened! I'm madly in love with a future murderer! I know I've said this a million times before but WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I don't even know how to fix this. There was no way, if I saw him with another girl, I would want to kill them the way I should've been feeling about killing Sasuke but no. I had to feel these feelings that no Ninja could ever feel. It was forbidden, and I had just broken the most important rule of the Sukashi. They forbade feelings as they felt that they would get in the way of their very way of life. I had just betrayed the people that have taken care of me since the Massacre of my village and now I have just single handedly ruined every single thing that they taught me. I could be dead for this, called a traitor and weak Sukashi member for the rest of my life, the girl who had the one chance to be in the Sukashi fully and she blew it by falling in love with the boy she was assigned to kill, the boy that would want to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village.

And the scariest part about it was that I wasn't even sure I cared.

* * *

><p>Well, what to do. I couldn't just leave the Village without doing my assignment, but if I stayed, I would just be wanting to be with him each and everyday, and even now, I felt those urges in my heart wanting to be with him. Go back to his apartment and hold him in my arms and make sure that nothing would tear us apart, not even the Sukashi. But it wasn't even allowed, and I couldn't even go to that level. He had to die, or else innocent people would die. One life for over a thousand. I had to realize this, and I should march right over to Sasuke's apartment and do what I should've done moments ago. He was still under the spike ball's knockout gas, and there was no way that he could be awake right now unless he injected himself with the antidote which only I and someone else back at the Sukashi medical lab know. Sasuke was just a Genin and that was no threat to someone like me. Come on, he had just been training with simple little academy members who had no idea about combat or death or any of that the way that I did. I had been trained under that my whole life at the Sukashi. I had known pain, death, and real combat with really dangerous people and I hadn't even been through an academy because I had never gotten that chance. To be powerful, you needed all of those things, because those things are what kept you going, what got you through everything, and now, I couldn't even focus on that anymore. I was in love, and I hated it, because I was betraying myself, the people of this village, and also the people who were the reason that I was so strong.<p>

If I couldn't kill Sasuke, then what the hell could I do? I had to stay here until I finished my job. But I couldn't leave the village now to go get my things, it was too risky, but I couldn't just stay in these stupid clothes all day. Not only did I feel like not myself, it was impossible for me to fight in something like this. It was for show, and it wasn't my Ninja gear. Only in my Ninja Gear could I truly do anything, and not to mention I would attract attention to myself. But then again, I would attract more attention to myself if I was in my Ninja Gear. I couldn't leave, it was too risky, even though it would be easier to defend myself if I had my swords. The Swords that were forged in the Sun and Moon, and could only be used by someone of the Village, and that's how they came to be my swords. But I could easily defend myself with my Jutsu, even though I was more powerful with my Swords. Oh, well. Jutsu it is then. I had to get more information on my target, if I couldn't kill him, then maybe the best thing is to keep an eye on him to try to figure out why exactly he would become so dangerous. Besides, if I couldn't be with him, I would be around him, because that would keep me under control.

* * *

><p>I waited outside his house for him to come out. I heard rumors last night that today was the Ninja Orientation, which meant that Sasuke would be going to the Academy today. All the Jonin in the village had been talking about how they were going to be assigned to three men squads for the Genin, which meant also that Sasuke would be in a three man squad as well. With anyone but one of those stupid fangirls of his. Urgh. I couldn't stand it when they looked at him as if they owned him or as if they were actually dating him. I don't know why I got so jealous over a boy that I could never be with. I got used to my insane jealous as there was nothing I could do to get rid of it, but I still didn't understand why. Sasuke was evil, why he was going to be, I don't know yet. I don't even know anything about him other than the fact that he will want to destroy the Leaf Village and join Orochimaru someday, and that the only reason I was here was to kill him and make sure that never happened. I needed more information, and I was going to get it, even if I had to sneak around the Village all day for it. I had to make sure that I was never found, hiding Chakra wasn't easy, but I had to do it.<p>

I managed to reach the Academy without being noticed, but I heard voices coming from inside and I knew who it was because my blood boiled when I heard it. It was one of those fangirls that I had met last night after I kissed Sasuke, and I felt the insane jealously that I couldn't shut off when they were there. I couldn't see them, but I heard them. I hid under a few bushes, and if I couldn't see what was going on on the outside then it's time to use a Jutsu that would allow me to do so. I leaned against the wall under the bush I was hiding, I did some handsigns, and did the Jutsu I used so often.

"Sun Art, Eye of the Sun!" I whispered quietly.

I had the power to see anything I wished through the power of the Sun's rays. Anything I wished, and right now I wanted to see what was going on inside that classroom. I could see everything really clearly, and thank god that there were windows, otherwise it would take much more concentration to spy on what was going on in there. I saw a whole bunch of Genin, and it was unusual for me to be around people, but I didn't care about that. I saw Sasuke, and I tried my hardest to compose my regretted joy at seeing him again. I loved it, and I wanted to be with him always, and I wanted to hit myself when I wanted to be there beside him right now, but it would break my Jutsu. I watched as the two girls from last night barged in through the door as if to compete again as they did last night to find Sasuke.

"**I'M FIRST!**" they both shouted, and then started to pant.

Seriously, what was the point of their fighting? And more importantly, why did I even care?

"I won again, Sakura!" the Blonde girl said.

"Give it up!" the girl called Sakura said. "I had to look back to see you, my toe was a least a 10th of an inch ahead of you!"

"Have you always been this delusional?"

I really didn't even want to hear the rest of this conversation, as I was so tempted to break the Jutsu and throw my Kunai knife at both of them. It wasn't until I saw the girl named Sakura walk over to where Sasuke was sitting that I started to pay attention again.

"Uh, good morning, Sasuke," she said.

I felt the urge I felt last night, and I sighed, because there was nothing I could do about either situation. He looked at her, and I was so jealous, not that I had any reason to do so.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she said.

The blond girl came up where Sakura was and grabbed her arm.

"Back off, forehead!" she said. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"I was here first!" Sakura snapped.

"I walked into the classroom before you did!" the blond girl yelled back. "Everybody saw it!

"Dream on!"

Another girl started to come up to where Sasuke and the two girls were and I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this.

"Actually I got here before either of you did!" the girl said.

And then more girls entered the conversation, to which I felt my eye twitching.

"So did I! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"No I AM!"

I had to stop this, if I had known that this would've been so difficult, I never would've come to spy on him. What was I thinking? This was the worse idea ever! The only sort of comfort I got out of any of this was that Sasuke didn't seem like he was interested in any of them, which made me relieved.

The next thing I noticed was another boy who had pushed to the ground, become angry. I became suddenly interested in this boy, and that's because of the Chakra that I noticed in his body. He had bright blond hair, unlike that stupid fangirl, bright ocean blue eyes, on his face, were sort of markings as if they were whiskers or even scars, I wondered from what, and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and like Sasuke, wore his headband on his head. He jumped in front of Sasuke and looked really annoyed. I was intrigued by this boy, I wasn't in love with him, but there was something about him. They looked at each other really really annoyed with the other.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. "Hey, STOP GLARING AT SASUKE!"

Naruto was his name. Naruto looked them and then looked back at Sasuke, as if he didn't understand why they were so infatuated with him. I could relate to them, but I was in love with him, I felt something with him, and I was trying to stay as far away from him as possible. They glared at each other, and I knew almost immediately that these two would be forever rivals and forever competing to be the best of the best. It made me smile to see that. As they glared at each other, the fangirls started to yell at them over and over again, and I sighed, for I could do nothing. Then something happened that I did not expect.

"Hey this is great!" a boy said, and bumped Naruto. "Sorry, did I bump you?"

"What the..." Sakura said.

"I...uh..." the Blond girl said.

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke kissed by accident, horrified of course. And as they broke apart and I watched the reactions of all the fangirls who I knew wanted to be the first one to kiss him and they thought that Naruto had been the first one. I just sat there, being thankful that I was the one who kissed him first so that he didn't have to have the memory of that being the first person that he kissed. I was thankful that I was and that none of them would ever be the first one. I laughed a little at this whole situation, even though it was completely awkward I think for all of us.

They broke away and both looked as if they were about to throw up after what just happened. Everyone looked really dumbfounded while I was trying to hold in my laughter.

"Danger," Naruto said, as he looked at the fangirls who were about to put him in the morgue.

"Naruto," Sakura said very pissed off. "You are so dead."

"Hey whoa!" he said in his defense. "It was an accident!"

Sakura then clenched her knuckles.

"You're finished!"

"HANG ON!"

I shut my eyes, and decided that I couldn't really watch what happened next.

* * *

><p>I stayed there for quite a while, but later on a man came in and announced what I had heard Jonin all over the village talking about all morning. People were put into three man squads. I really didn't care who was on Sasuke's squad, just not any one of those fangirls, not my sake, but his sake. He told me himself how much they really annoyed him. But my wishes were not heard and at the end of the day, the members of Squad 7 were the boy Naruto, the stupid fangirl named Sakura, and Sasuke. Although Naruto seemed to be happy about Sakura being put into the same group as him, she did not give him the same reaction, however she seemed more than ecstatic that Sasuke was in her group, while Sasuke didn't have much of a reaction from either one of them. Eventually all the squads were announced and everyone in the room was told to go to lunch with their squads and then afterwards would meet their Jonin squad leaders. Sasuke just ran off into nowhere and as soon as people starting leaving the classroom, I knew that it was my cue to exit and get somewhere else that wasn't near anyone who could find me. I wanted to be with him, but right now, I needed to keep my distance from him even though I knew that it would kill me. I thought about him all the time. But the question was, was he thinking about me?<p>

There was no way of knowing, I then ended up hiding in some trees near a road. I hid behind those trees when I heard voices once again, and one annoyed the life out of me, the other, filled me with life again. I looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking together, and I felt my blood boil and pinched myself to keep myself under control. Why did I have to get this jealous about everything that he did?

"Sakura," he said. "Your forehead is so wide and charming, it makes me feel like kissing it."

I felt my heart sink, but I couldn't do anything. As far as anyone was concerned, I didn't exist. I shouldn't even be watching him like this, I should be throwing the Kunai knife I have at his heart right now. But why couldn't I? I watched as Sakura actually believed his words.

"Just kidding," he said, and for some reason I felt some sort of confusion. "That's the kind of dumb thing that Naruto would say."

He sat down next to her, and I just turned my back but continued to listen to the conversation.

"I want to ask you something," he said. "Naruto, what do you think of him?"

Wait a minute, his body language, the way he's acting, something's not right here.

"He knows about my feelings, and he purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying!"

Sure he may be annoying, but I wouldn't go that far. I knew Naruto had very strong feelings for Sakura, and she goes to that conclusion? I didn't know them up close and personal but honestly, who would say that? Every time she talked, I just wanted to kill her.

"All I really want," she said. "Is for you to accept me Sasuke. That's all."

"You just want me to accept you?" he asked.

OK, now I knew completely that this isn't Sasuke. The way he's acting, everything about him is not him. How did Sakura not know what I knew? Some sort of Ninja she is. Seriously, clueless!

She blushed and smiled.

"Yes that's how I feel. I'd do anything for that."

And if this boy were really Sasuke, what she was doing now would've made me jump out and kill her, but since he's not, I think I'm OK. She starting to try to kiss him! I began to wonder where my Sasuke was, and if he was alright since this boy was pretending to be him. It must be Naruto since he was asking her how she felt about him and I know that Naruto really likes Sakura, so that made it really obvious, and she can't even see that. Man, is she stupid.

"It's true," she said, still trying to steal a kiss. "I'm desperate."

I knew it was Naruto, and I know that he really wanted her to kiss him instead of Sasuke. I felt sort of bad for him.

Then once again, something completely out of the blue happened. Naruto grabbed his stomach and made a face in absolute pain and agony. And started to run off towards the school, leaving Sakura completely oblivious.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

"I'll be right back!"

She smiled.

"I never realized Sasuke was so shy!" she said. "Maybe he needs a little time to get ready."

I rolled my eyes, a normal person would've realized that this was not Sasuke. But a lovesick girl obviously can't see anything real.

I decided that now was the time for me to leave before I would be tempted to kill someone for flirting with Sasuke, even though I couldn't even feel this feelings for him, being around people that are flirting with him is not going to help me out here. And besides, being around her, honestly made every artery in this body want to kill her for being who she is and being in love with Sasuke as well. Although I understood why, I hated seeing him with other girls even though my hatred and longing to kill should be on him instead of her who isn't even going to do anything to destroy this Village. Ugh, why did it have to be Sasuke and not her? She seems dangerous enough, right?

I was just about to leave when I heard Sakura speaking again, and I knew that someone was back wanting his kiss by his crush who probably will never love him in that way. I felt bad for him, and I watched as he came back, still disguised as the same boy Sakura and I loved.

"Sasuke, you're back!" Clueless. "Don't be so shy, you bad boy! Are you ready now? You know, mentally prepared? Cause I know I am! I raring to go!"

But all he did was walk past her, and I knew immediately that this was the real Sasuke, because the fake one would've kissed her by now. I was still unsure if he did have feelings for Sakura but I was hoping that he didn't. I slapped myself. Shut up feelings!

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" she shouted, but he wasn't interested.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked, probably wanting to get back at Naruto for whatever he did to him. I began to wonder what exactly happened between the two of them.

"Oh, see! There you go, changing the subject again! Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you! You why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised right!"

What did she mean by that? Not raised right? I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I knew that once she got it out, I would be wanting to kill her so much more than I wanted to now.

"He doesn't have a mother or father! No one to teach him right from wrong! Think about it! He just does whatever comes into his head!"

OK, now I was really angry. How dare she say that!

"If I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean my parents would get mad, so of course I wouldn't do it! But if you don't have parents to teach you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty! He's ALL ALONE!"

I was now completely ready to kill her. I had my Kunai knife out and as soon as he was gone, I would do it. She had pushed me over the line, being mean was one thing, acting like you know all about something she could never know is something completely over the line! How dare she! If anything she's the one who's selfish and bratty! How the hell did she know anything about it? How did she know what it meant to not even have a family, parents or anything? How did she know anything? How did she know what it was like to be completely alone without anyone with you, feeling the pain of being alone every single day of your life, without someone to comfort you, tell you it's going to be OK? It's not about parents or anyone scolding you. How did she know what it was like to be alone or isolated?

"Alone," Sasuke said. "Isolated."

Yes, that's exactly what I said, at least someone understands where I'm coming from. I mean, who would know... Wait. My eyes widened, and I looked back at Sasuke from my hiding place. What did he say? Those were my exact words, and was I hearing things correctly once again?

"Huh?" she said stupidly.

"It's not about your parents scolding you," he said coldly. "You have no idea what it means to be alone."

Wait a minute. That's just how I had been feeling all of these years. I have been alone ever since my family was murdered, and never did I once think anyone would ever say those exact words back to me, but he did. Was there more to Sasuke Uchiha than was seen?

"Why are you saying that?" she said.

He turned around and said.

"Because, you're annoying."

She stood there completely dumbfounded at what had just been said to her, and he walked away from her without another word.

I then watched him go, and I was too amazed at what he had said before he said that Sakura was annoying.

I didn't understand, I thought I was the only one in the world who knew how I felt about being alone. Those were my exact words and never did I ever imagine that someone in the world would ever understand how I felt. Sasuke was truly a mystery. Only people who truly knew the pain that solitude brings, and now I had met a fellow spirit and I was in love with him. I think I was starting to wonder how Sasuke knew the exact pain that I had been feeling for all of these years, that I shut out because I thought no one would be able to understand them. But now, I was more curious about him than I was before. And I now had a reason to stay here a bit longer, to find out the mystery behind the boy who knew what it truly meant to be alone.

I think if I found that out, I would be able to understand why he would destroy this Village.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter will be Hitomi and Sasuke meeting up again. What will happen? Review to find out!  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	9. Stories Of Pain

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 9: Stories Of Pain

**Author's note: 2 reviews? PLEASE! I'm begging for more!**

**The assassin and the avenger finally meet up again after being apart for almost a month!**

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both around 12 or 13.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like Kikyo's hairstyle if you've ever seen Inuyasha because I love that hairstyle.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her shirt is long sleeved and sort of baggy without the jacket. Her jacket is with a Silver symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back., and on her sleeves Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. Her jacket is lined with red, And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>For weeks I watched Sasuke, trying to learn more about him. The boy who knew my pain, but I didn't even know why. He often went on his team for missions and so I didn't seem him that often. After missions were over, he would always go around town looking for something. That something I believe was me, even though I couldn't even ask to hope for that. It always broke my heart when I would look up at the sky and think about the Sukashi and my home. They were probably so worried about me, and more importantly, they were probably wondering why I hadn't come back to report the outcome of the mission. And we all know that I can't even face them now after what's happened. I was a disgrace, to myself and the Sukashi. Ninja weren't supposed to fall in love or ever show their emotions to anyone. I had shown my emotions to Sasuke, and worse was in love with him, and in doing this, I single handedly betrayed them. I was so ashamed at myself. I cried whenever I thought about that. I hadn't dared leave the Village, I had almost gotten caught by people several times, and that's because I hadn't slept much or eaten much for that matter. I had stolen and thankfully it got taken out on other people, but as usual with me, they could never find the culprit. And I had slept on Sasuke's floor whenever he wasn't home, but thankfully, I had gotten sleep instead of none at all. I wanted to go home so badly, but the only thing standing in my way of that is Sasuke. I have to bring myself to kill him, these feelings I had for him, they couldn't matter to me, and yet they did. They stung my heart even more than my homesickness and the desire to leave this place forever. I wished I had never met him at all. If I ever went back home, my reputation would be completely destroyed.<p>

That night instead of waiting for him to come home, I decided to walk around the Village. I had heard after following him and his team that he would be out for quite awhile so I had really nothing to worry about. I walked to a nearby bridge that had lit torches, but if I heard anyone coming I would've heard them. I leaned against the bridge, looked at my reflection in the water, and thought of Aoi, Akio, and Rei, and how much disappointment would be in them when they found out what I had done and what I couldn't even bring myself to do. How could I do this to the most important people in my life! Urgh! But on the other hand, Sasuke had made me feel something that I hadn't felt in years: love. Not the love and happiness that I had when my family was still alive, but a love that I could feel for one other person, and that person, sadly, was him. The Boy that would destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, the boy that kissed me, the boy that said he felt something with him that he never felt before, and the boy who knew the pain that I had felt. I had been following him to find out what exactly this pain was, but I had never found anything out through just following him alone. I needed to know why exactly he would destroy this Village before I make my choice. I wasn't even thinking about anything at all about how to stay hidden anymore. So I started to speak out. No one could hear me, but I had held this in for so long, I felt like I was going to explode. He would be back soon, and I would have to hide again. I looked at my reflection in the water, and then spoke out.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said. "The name that I dread so much, belongs to the boy that I just don't even understand. Why are you in pain? How do you know the pain that I have been carrying in all of these years? In my years of being apart of the Sukashi, none of my assignments have ever known the pain that I have felt. I don't even understand why I've fallen in love with you, and since I have, I cannot even do the duty that I have sworn to do. You will be a threat to us all, be a murderer and a traitor to your people and the problem is that you don't even know it yet. And yet, out of all of those things, I don't care. I have watched you and you seem like none of these things that they have fore seen. Why did it have to be you? Why did I have to fall for you? The person who made me feel like I had another purpose for living other than doing what I have been doing for all of these years? And yet I don't regret meeting you, even though I should. I don't regret that night at all, the only thing that I think I do regret is learning who you are and knowing that I can never be with you the way I want to. What should I do? I know one thing, I can never see you again."

"Well, I think you're going to have a problem with that," a familiar voice said.

My eyes widened and I turned around to see the boy I hadn't stopped thinking about since the first day I saw Sasuke, staring right at me, panting really hard, as if he had been running after something. One hand was on the bridge, holding him up. I started to back away from him, what the hell was I thinking coming out here? OK, I'm completely out of my mind, the next thing you know, I will be going up to the first Jonin I see and tell him my life story. He knows that I'm here, and who knows what he will do now? That's it. I have to leave this place before anything more gets out of hand. I don't care if my reputation is completely ruined, I've had enough of this Village, and I needed to get away from him before he learns anything about me. Even though I was relieved to see him, even though I wanted to know the truth about him and how he knew my pain, I didn't care. I can't be in love with a murderer and a traitor, and now I won't let him have his way. I backed up slightly, letting only one tear fall from my face, and started to run for my life.

"Wait!" he cried.

I didn't even get ten feet away from where I was when he grabbed my hand again like he did that night. He then pulled me close to him and held me hard in his arms, and the worst part was that I wasn't even resisting. I went as stiff as a board. I was trying to reach for my Kunai knife to get him away from me, or even kill him even though it would kill me. My hand was so close to reaching my Kunai while my other hand was trying really hard to get him off me. I was resisting but he wasn't letting go, instead he held me harder.

"Let me go!" I hissed, trying to force myself to push him away from me.

"After looking for you for almost a month with nothing until now? No way."

"I'm warning you!" I hissed again.

And then as I fought him, he leaned forward and before I could even react, I felt his warm and soft lips against mine and instead of before, I didn't kiss him back, rather I went as stiff as a board again and didn't even know what to do. Part of me really wanted to give into him, the other knew the right thing to do and that was get as far away from him as possible. My arms fell down by my sides and I didn't know what to do. He stayed that way a long time, and it terrified me that I couldn't even do anything to fight him. This simple Genin whom if I so desired, could slit his throat before he could even knew what that pain was that would send him to his death. Why couldn't I do it? Am I just weak, or am I just too taken over by silly emotions that I can't? Or is it because, that I vowed never to kill again save this one man that got away? That doesn't give me any excuse. Being in the Sukashi fully didn't matter now, because I wouldn't stoop to that level and I had to bring Sasuke back to Headquarters and make sure he never destroys this village. I tried reaching for my Kunai but he just pressed me up against him and I couldn't resist anymore and I kissed him back, tears running down my face. I wrapped my arms around as I once again could not control myself, and in doing so, I once again betrayed the Sukashi. Whether I knew why Sasuke would become a murderer and a traitor couldn't be my reason for not killing him. This wasn't about me, it was about this Village. I cried because I was kissing him back, and I wasn't sure he realized it.

When we broke apart, our arms were still around each other, and he was smiling. And then he looked at me fully and then his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," I said. "This is wrong, we can't... we can't do this."

"Look, about that night. I don't know why you reacted like that, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since," Sasuke said. He then smiled. "And also, we're at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"And you never will," I said, piercing my heart with my words. "For I am just another girl that you know, and you will never see me again. After a day or two, you will forget me, like I will forget you. You mean nothing to me."

I pushed myself out of his arms, and started to leave the bridge. Let the Sukashi take care of this one, I'm going home.

"I'd like to point out a few things on what you just said." He grabbed my hand again like he did that night. I didn't resist, I truly gave up. "If I mean nothing to you, then why are you crying? And I haven't forgotten about you, I can't. You're different from other girls, and clearly I have seen you again, which means that you haven't left the Village since the party. I can tell by your clothes, because they're the same from that night."

I still kept looking forward.

"And also, I clearly mean something to you, you felt something. Your tears tell me that."

I closed my eyes to try to kill my tears, to no avail. I have only been this way in front of Akio Sensei and Aoi Sensei, and the time when my Village was burned to the ground and I watched as everyone I loved die. Now, Sasuke has seen my tears. Why am I just digging myself into a hole that I can't even get out of now?

"You're right."

I admitted the truth.

"Yes, it's true. I did feel something that night, maybe something stronger than what you felt. But sadly, there is nothing that can be done. I'm here for only one reason and one reason alone. Sadly, my feelings for you are standing in the way of that..."

I was cut off, as he spun me around and kissed me again, and I pulled away.

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN?" I hissed.

"I don't care what's standing in your way. I feel something stronger towards you, and I feel like you know something that I know. Pain. I saw it in your eyes that night we met."

"What do you know about pain, Sasuke Uchiha?" I said. "And more importantly, what makes you think you know about me?"

"More than you," he said.

"I highly doubt that!" I roared. "You know nothing about my pain!"

"Like you know nothing about mine," he countered. "But I will if you tell me."

I looked at him fully, and saw behind those eyes pain and suffering. I recognized as he held me, as if he didn't want to lose me again. He'd found me after looking for so long, and now that he found me, he didn't want to ever let go. I felt the same, but this would never happen. He grabbed my hand again, interlacing our fingers.

"So, lets try again without Sakura and Ino ruining the moment for us," he said, leading me away from the bridge, and to the place where he told Sakura that she was annoying. We sat down on the bench and he still held my hand, and I still looked away from him. With his other hand, he grabbed my other hand.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hitomi Saitou," I said.

"That's a pretty name, I'm glad I know it," he said.

"And you need to know the truth about why I'm here."

He looked at me.

"Sasuke, I'm an assassin and I was sent here to kill you to prevent a horrible tragedy from ever occurring," I said, and he stood up in absolute shock. "I'm sorry, but it's true. That is my true purpose here, but I find that now I can't do it because I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you. As much as I want to be with you, as much as I want to do my job and make sure that you will never do what has been fore seen, but I can't do either."

He just looked at me in shock, maybe now he would know to stay away from me.

"That is why we can never be together, Sasuke," I said. "I'm leaving the Village tonight and I'm never coming back. It will kill me to leave you, but I will manage to survive. After all, I was never supposed to feel something like this for anyone. So, you'll forget me and move on with another girl in your life, but you'll live fully."

We just stared at each other, he seemed the slightest bit confused.

"You're here to kill me?"

"Do you ever listen?" I sighed. "Yes, but I can't bring myself to do it. I tried already, and my feelings for you are preventing that from happening. But I don't want the people here to lose their home and families the way that I did."

He gasped, and my eyes widened as I realized what I had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me. You said that you lost a family. Tell me what happened."

"And I also believe that this is another reason why I can't kill you."

"Why?"

"That day with Sakura talking about that boy Naruto, you said to her that she has no idea what it means to be alone. Who are you, Sasuke Uchiha, and how do you know what it means to be alone?"

"And I could ask you the same question."

"Well I asked it first, so why don't you just answer it?"

"Because you clearly know something about me doing something in the future, and you're not telling me," he said angrily.

"If I do, who knows what will happen?" I looked down. "I've never had a conversation with a boy like you before."

"So what does that matter?"

I looked at the ground, and then back at him. I needed to learn the truth about him before I did anything else, and since he seemed to know what pain exactly was, I decided he should know the truth about me. I would decide later if I should tell him what he was going to do in the future and destroy the Village.

"My name is Hitomi Saitou, and I'm the last survivor of not only the Saitou Clan but also of the Hidden Village of the Sun and Moon. This pain you say that you have seen behind my eyes is the pain of losing all of that. I am an avenger, driven by the pain of watching every single person in my village die for me. On the day that came and killed everyone, they left me alive. But they gave me this."

I held up my arm, and revealed the scar that almost killed me.

"How old were you?" he asked.

"I was seven when I died, almost eight. It was one day before my eighth birthday. Just a few weeks before I would've started at the academy and would've followed my dream of being Sunakage of the village and become as strong as my Nii-San. Most girls my age would've started the happy life on the path of becoming a Ninja. Not me. I buried my family that day and they told me that if I moved from the Village, I would most likely die from the wound that the leader gave me, and then they left me, alone in my pain and bleeding. I decided that there was no point staying there, and I grabbed what was left of my clan and left the Village, never to return. I was dying, each step I took away from my home killed me as my wound burned me. I collapsed on the side of the road and was prepared to die, when I was found by two men. Those two men took me in as their own, healed my wound, taking away the pain and burning of my wound. Those men taught me everything I know, but in exchange for that, they told me that I had to become a member of the Sukashi. I needed power to avenge my family and my village so I took it. For 6 six years they have trained me and I've become stronger than I ever could imagine. When I was 10, I became a murderer because I found the men that killed my family. But only one was not there, I tortured all of them for information but the only thing I got out of them were that they were from the Hidden Sound Village. They never said anything else, but their cries for mercy. I killed them all, blood everywhere, and I vowed never to kill again after that day with the exception of the one man that got away. For the past three years I've been working fully for the Sukashi, as I owed them everything, including my life. I never killed anyone, and I never stopped looking for the man that got away. I kept my vow, until I got the order to come here, find you, and kill you. You are destined to destroy this Village, I don't why, but that is what has been fore seen. They told me that if I killed you, I would become a full member of the Sukashi. But I met you and fell in love with you, and now I can't do the deed that I've been assigned. Both because of my story of pain, and because of my feelings. Even now I am suffering, pain like that just doesn't leave you."

I looked at him, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I just never thought I'd meet someone that knows that same pain that I know," he said. "For so many years, I thought I was alone."

I raised an eyebrow and stood up and started to walk away.

"What are you talking about? Be grateful that you haven't..."

"I know that pain."

I gasped, and he stood up as well.

"I have felt your pain, I know your agony. I know exactly what you're talking about. I know what's like to lose a family, and watch as you feel powerless because you were too weak and young to do anything to stop it. Having to live out your life searching for the person that took all of that away from you."

"What do you mean? How do you know that?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I lost my entire clan in one night and I'm one of the only ones left to the Uchiha clan. I was left alive by the person who killed my entire clan in one night without any remorse and only did it for the purpose of testing his own abilities. He butchered my family, my parents, everyone, just for that one reason. I was lonely and was just a kid living only for the sole purpose of avenging his family. The desire for justice, the desire for revenge, the desire to be stronger to achieve that goal. I know that pain and still know it even to this day. You and I, we are the same."

It was true, we were the same. I knew Sasuke understood pain but never did I imagine he understood my pain of being alone after losing a family and everything you ever cared about.

"And hearing your story, I know that I'm not alone anymore," he said, coming closer to me. "Hitomi, I want us to be together."

"So do I, Sasuke," I said, looking away from him. "But we can't. The Sukashi would find out, and I haven't reported back to them in a month. They're going to wonder what I have been doing. When they find out that I fell in love with my target, who knows what they would do to you. I don't... I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke held me close to him, and I just didn't react at all.

"Couldn't we keep it a secret? No one would have to know you're from there. You could stay here with me. I could just say I found you and will look after you. No would have to know your secret..."

"I AM A SECRET! I've been living secrets my whole life and now I have to choose to become apart of another one! People would know, I just know it. I know that something horrible will happen. This could never work Sasuke..."

"Please," he said, grabbing my hands. "At least think about it for me. I know I'm asking you to choose between the people who saved your life and me, but please know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Know that I want you to be with me, Hitomi. And I know you want the same thing."

I looked at him, I did want to be with him, but how could I?

"Alright."

I pressed my lips to his one more time before I walked away from him.

I ran off into the night, leaving him behind for the second time to be alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter will be Hitomi's hard decision and her answer? What will she do?  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	10. Love or More Blood

The Ninja Who Loved Me

Chapter 10: Love or More Blood

**Author's note: 3 reviews? PLEASE! I'm begging for more!**

**Hitomi's hard decision, to be in love or to be in the Sukashi fully.  
><strong>

**Also, the main couple in this story of mine is Sasuke and my OC, Hitomi, if you get confused with what she looks like, here it is.**

**Hitomi and Sasuke in this story are both 12.**

**Hair color: Black, long, and pulled back in long braided ponytail in the back. It goes down to her waist, and has bangs in the front that are close to her eyes, but not so much and they don't cover her eyes.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Of The Hidden Sun and Moon Village  
><strong>

**Outfit: Red shirt with a black jacket with black belt and black pants like Tsunade's. Her shirt is long sleeved without the jacket. Her jacket is with a Silver symbol of the Sun and Moon Clan, which is Half Sun and Half Moon together on the back., and on her sleeves Japanese writing that I would say "Sukashi" My assassin team that Hitomi is apart of. Her jacket is lined with red, And the Headband of the Sun and Moon, which she wears occasionally to hide her identity. And black sandals like every Ninja wears. **

**Powers: Her main weapons are the two swords that were saved from her village. She carries them both on her back, and they are both of medium size. The Sword of the Fire Spirits of the Sun Haruki, and the Sword of the Water and Ocean Spirits of the Moon, Nanami. With them, one is master of the sky itself. One's handle is golden and is decorated in rubies and emeralds on it as well. The jewels are in the shapes of diamonds. The end of the sword is a flaming Sun. The other's handle is pure silver and is like the other sword, decorated with diamonds and sapphires. The end is the symbol of the ocean. She can use Water and Fire Style Jutsu.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (cries hysterically) but I do own Hitomi, who tells the story.**

* * *

><p>A week passed since I had seen Sasuke. I know that he was still awaiting my answer.<p>

I decided to leave the village to think about what he had said. I went into the forests outside the Village and found my things and got out of my stupid dress that I had been wearing for over a month because I was too scared to leave the Village. Well no more. I'd had enough of this place, and it was a place my big brother loved so much. I got changed and back into my real ninja clothes, but did not take my swords out and put them on. I sat up in a tree, and looked at the moon. I was thinking, because I had a very important choice to make. I don't even know where to begin to even start thinking about it. How could I? This is a matter between life and death here. I was very familiar with death, I'd watched it and also caused it. My hands have been covered in blood before, but that was for something completely different. What am I saying? Murder is murder, no matter what reason you actually did it for. Did I really want them to be covered in blood again? And blood of person that meant so much to me that I was in love with them? I only wanted one person dead, and that was the one man that got away. Why couldn't I have found him? Why did I have to fall in love with a boy that I could never be with, and no to mention that I had to kill him. Sooner or later someone from the Sukashi and it didn't matter who it was, they would be wondering what I have been doing for the last month. If they find out that I've been watching the person I'm supposed to kill and worse fallen in love with him, who knows what they would do to him. They would probably kill him, and right in front of me. Knowing me, I would probably foolishly try to protect Sasuke, even though he deserves to die. But did I really want to be the cause of that? I couldn't ever kill him. The last time I did...well...we all know how that ended, and I know full well that I cannot even kill him. Even if I wanted to, and I can't even do it at all. How could I? I loved him so much, just how could I? But if I didn't, the Leaf Village will be in extreme danger and not to mention he'll be the one that will completely change the people of this village forever. What could I do? I was torn between my loyalty to the people who saved my life, and the love of my life, who gave me something actually to live for and also something that I could actually feel. I couldn't believe that I was even consider choosing between the two. What had Sasuke done for me? Ruined my life and also put me in the position that I'm in now. What could I possibly do now?

The Sukashi had taken care of me since I was a little girl, but they never given me a reason for living. My reason for living, or at least what I thought it was, was just sending more and more people to their deaths. Whether they were innocent or not, it was still cold blooded murder, even if I wasn't the one doing all the killing. It made me sick to think about how I said I would never kill another human being other than the one man that had gotten away from me when I killed the rest of the people who murdered my village and burned it to the ground. In reality I was just as bad as the people that killed my village. Why was I realizing this now and not earlier in my life? I thought I was doing something right with my life. But I really didn't know anything about it at all. Should I stay with the Sukashi? I didn't even have a desire to go back, nor did I have the desire to kill Sasuke like I thought I would have after so long but no. I just had to fall in love with the first guy I see and then find out later that I have to kill him! Ugh, why was I even considering being with Sasuke? Even if I did try to be with him, the Sukashi would find out and then kill him. The big question was: did I want to be with Sasuke, or did I want to keep taking lives and becoming as bad as the one man who planned the murder of my village? I didn't want that, nor did I want to betray the Sukashi, nor did I not want to be with Sasuke. Again, why am I even considering that I want to choose Sasuke over the people who saved my life. I was a gigantic idiot girl, this answer should come really easily to me.

Yet it isn't.

Sasuke will grow up drenched in evil, eventually will join the demon Orochimaru, and will become a murderer and a traitor and break the hearts of the people who loved him. And unless I killed him, this would happen. If I even attempted to be with this boy, I'd never forgive myself if the prophecy came true. I think I would go insane if the prophecy came true. The part of me that loved him, wanted to see that that never happens to him. I didn't want him to grow up to be a bloodthirsty monster. That cruel desire to protect him and never have anything touch him was taking over me. I wanted things that I had never desired before in my life, and now, I wanted them more than anything. The desires I wanted, stung me like a million spikes all over my body. I wanted to live a normal life, spend the rest of that life with him by my side, have his children, and worst of all, leave the Sukashi. Why would I ever leave the Sukashi for this boy I just met? Hell, I don't even know anything about him other than the fact that he will become so dangerous in the future, and even want to destroy this village and everyone in it. What is wrong with me? I don't even know who I am anymore. I could never have a normal life, I had been sworn to the Sukashi since I was eight years old. To leave for nothing would be suicide for someone like me. After the destruction of my village, I could never again have a normal life.

I had to try to kill him again, no matter what cost. This is the best thing for both of us, and it needs to happen. He has to die, or else more and more people will suffer in the future. My brother loved this village. Everynight when he would come home from missions, he would never stop talking about all the friends and people that he met here. Just before he was murdered in front of me, he told me of all the places he had ever seen, the Hidden Village in the Leaves, was truly the most beautiful and grand of them all. Do I really want to see Sasuke in front of this village when it's up in flames? Do I really want to see him laughing hysterically at the thought of destroying this village, and actually enjoying it? Can I bear to watch him try to murder his comrades without a second thought? Can I really be that heartless? And watch this village suffer because I fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha at first sight? I cannot do that. I won't let that happen, and I have to kill him.

And it's going to be the hardest thing I will ever do in my entire life.

* * *

><p>I would have to lure him away from the village. Killing him within the village is too risky. I'm a killer, and I need to be as heartless as I was on the day I killed the men who attacked my village. I will not watch another village be destroyed, when I have the power to protect it. I waited until the sun was down and waited until the time when I knew that he would return home. I sat on his roof, my swords on my back. The weapons that had touched so many people in my several jobs. The weapons that carried the blood of the bastards who took my family away from me. I thought that the only other blood that they would have would be the one man that got away from me. But I was wrong, and tonight, it would carry the blood of Sasuke Uchiha. I dropped the note that I had written onto the balcony. I knew fully that he would come out on the balcony everynight. And tonight would be no different. That note was my bait. It would lure him out just long enough for me to kill him. They would discover he was missing the next morning, and then eventually find his body. They would blame it on someone in the Village, but no one would ever think of looking for me. The note told him to come to the forest outside of the Village. It would be easy to kill him there. I heard voices down below, and I knew that I had heard them before.<p>

"Sasuke! How about going out sometime?" Sakura's voice could honestly be heard for miles. "I know that it would be so much better than..."

"Forget it," Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

I thought it was very interesting how he acted so different around everyone else, and yet, when he was with me, he seemed so kind and gentle. With someone like Sakura, he seemed so dark and cruel. He was never like that whenever he was with me. But I didn't know why.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!"

"What part of forget it don't you understand?"

I then heard the slamming of a door. I sat on the roof, far away so that he wouldn't see me. I still waited and waited for him to get the note so that he would be stupid enough to get far enough from the village. Sasuke's weakness was his feelings for me, and using that weakness would be enough for me to kill him. I heard the door to the balcony open and a few seconds later, I heard the front door to his apartment open. I watched him run out fast and down the street. That was way too easy. He didn't know that he would die tonight.

And for that, I cried.

* * *

><p>I waited for him in the place where I told him that I would be, Haruki in my hands. The sword that could control the power of the sun itself, would be the sword that I use tonight to kill Sasuke Uchiha. It honestly broke my heart, but I would have to live with that forever. It was just a simple infatuation, and when I went back home to the Hidden Rain, that would be all it was to me. I would become a member of the organization that saved my life and had taught me everything I know. This boy that I just happened to notice at a party was not going to stand in my way of that. I hated him, and I honestly have no idea why I even fell in love with him in the first place. Well, no more. I know that ninja such as myself can never feel that emotion. If we let love take us over, we would not be classified as ninja. The emotion known as love takes you over, as alchol takes you over if you let it. I couldn't let this thing take me over. I was better than that. I shouldn't be feeling any guilt over killing Sasuke. I mean, I barely even knew him. I was not about to throw away my entire life for him. Not a chance I'm letting that happen. There was a stinging pain in my heart, as if I was fighting a knife being driven into my heart as I waited for him to come. I didn't even know how this could happen. I had made my decision and there is no way I'm changing my mind. Not a chance. I sighed and tried to ignore this insane agony in my chest. I waited for him to come. I fought back every single emotion that I had dared to let myself feel. How could I ever feel anything different then what I had felt all these years? Nothing. Ninja are not supposed to have emotions.<p>

I then looked from my hiding spot as I heard someone approaching, closer and closer. I saw him, as I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I had to keep myself under control. He was out of breath, and began looking around for something. I took him in for the very last time. When I was done with him, he wouldn't look as beautiful as he did now. It made me completely almost regret what I was about to do. A single tear escaped my eye, and I wiped it against my sleeve very quickly. I would not let my emotions take me over. NO! I had to do this. I crushed my eyes and as I was about to prepare to strike, I heard the voice that stopped my world.

"Hitomi?" Sasuke said loudly. "Please come out. Please stop hiding from me. You have every right to hate me and despise me for whatever reason you've been sent here to kill me. But I need to tell you now that I really feel something strong towards you. And it's not annoyance, like I feel for every other girl. I felt it with you the very first moment I saw you, and I now want to know if you feel that way for me. And I know that I can never feel what I feel for you with another girl. Because without you, I don't know how I live. I've lived a few months without you, and it's torture. You and I know the exact same pain, and we are the same and we understand each other. Please come out and talk to me..."

I had to stop him before his words would trick me as they did that night. I sprang from my hiding place. And the next thing he knew I was right behind him, and as he looked behind to see me there, with my fingers, pressed some of his chakra points and when he attempted to spin around to get on the defense, I punched him in the face. And I used my legs to get him from standing to the ground. He still managed to avoid it, and brought out a kunai knife and charged at me. And then with the back of my sword, hit him in the stomach. His mouth began to spit out a little blood but that didn't affect me. He managed to escape some of my next attacks by flipping backwards, but he was really weak still. I grabbed his leg, and tossed his entire body into the ground. So as he was flipping backwards again, I went right behind him and hit one of the most vulnerable chakra points in his body. His neck, and he was on the ground, twitching. But he was still conscious.

So weak.

I stood over him, my foot pinning him to the ground, he winced as I raised the pressure into his rib cage, and raised my sword above his chest and was preparing to strike when I noticed there was something wet on his cheeks. Teardrops, and the worst part was, that they weren't coming from him. I realized slowly that they were coming from my own eyes. I raised my hand to my face, and felt the tears. I prepared to strike and I looked into the eyes that I had fallen in love with. I then slowly began to cry so much harder than I had anticipated. I then tried again to stab him again, when my arms wouldn't move again.

I stood there in absolute shock, as the ancient sword of Haruki fell my hands, and landed with a thud on the ground. I then fell to my knees. The tears fled down my face faster than any in all of human imagination.

Sasuke got up, and I in complete shock looked at him get up, after everything that he had gone through in the last few minutes. A normal person wouldn't be able to move after all of that, and yet he could.

"Hitomi."

I then became furious beyond all and any comprehention. I felt my fists turning into balls, my teeth clenching, and the tears falling from my eyes. I think at that point, you could've said I became like a wild animal. I threw my fists into the ground, and completely lost all control that I had attempted to have before.

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" I screamed.

"Why what?" Sasuke said calmly, as if I hadn't even tried to kill him.

"WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU? I'VE BROUGHT SO MANY OTHER CRIMINALS TO THEIR DEATHS BEFORE! I'VE EVEN BEEN PRESENT WHEN THEY GET EXECUTED AND YET I FEEL NOTHING WHEN MY MASTERS KILL THEM! I'VE KILLED PEOPLE BEFORE, I NEVER EVEN FELT ANY REMORSE! AND YET I CAN'T EVEN KILL YOU! EVEN WHEN I ATTEMPT TO DO SO, ALL I DO IS JUST END UP WEEPING AND ENDING UP ON THE GROUND! WHY I AM SO WEAK?"

"You're not weak Hitomi," Sasuke started.

"YES! YES I AM! I CAN'T PROTECT MY FAMILY! I CAN'T FIND THE BASTARD WHO RUINED MY LIFE! I CAN'T EVEN BRING MYSELF TO KILL ANYONE ELSE BUT THE PEOPLE WHO RUINED MY LIFE. IF I WASN'T SO WEAK, MY FAMILY WOULD BE STILL ALIVE! I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HOME WITH MY PARENTS AND MY BROTHERS AND MY SISTER! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING TO BE ONE OF THE STRONGEST NINJA IN OUR VILLAGE AND EVENTUALLY TRAIN TO TAKE OVER FOR MY BIG BROTHER! I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY AND LIVING THE LIFE YOU'RE LIVING! NOT BEING A ROGUE NINJA WITH NO PURPOSE IN MY LIFE! AND WHAT AM I DOING? I'VE BEEN SENT HERE TO KILL YOU AND WHAT HAPPENS TO ME BUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU? EVEN THOUGH I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU, I STILL CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO KILL YOU! I AM SO WEAK! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!"

I then fell to the ground crying harder than I had ever cried before, and right in front of Sasuke. I didn't even care how he was reacting, I had gone completely insane. What was I doing here? What am I supposed to do even do in my life? I wanted to be back home to a family that loved and cared about me. I wanted that normal ninja life, the life that I would never have. I wanted to die. If I couldn't kill Sasuke, I couldn't even face the Sukashi, and I didn't even know what had become of my home now. I wanted to die. I didn't even care about being in the Sukashi fully or even killing Sasuke, because I knew I couldn't do either. I wanted nothing more than to die. Even revenge didn't even matter anymore. I knew that I would never find the man that killed my entire village.

As I was crying, I noticed Sasuke had pulled me into his arms, and I didn't even fight him. The way that he held me, was soothing and warm and safe. The way my father used to hold me whenever there was a thunderstorm. I just surrendered as he held me against him, warm and safe, slowly running his fingers down my braid and placed his chin on the top of my head. He then did the unthinkable when he lifted my chin up and kissed me again, long and deeper than they had been before.

"You're not weak," he said, between kisses. "You've been through so much, it's only natural that you should feel the way that you feel. You lost your village and your clan in one day. I understand. You're stronger than any other person I know. You've probably kept all those feelings locked up inside of you. You've endured pain and solitude as I have, and not only that, you became strong through it. I want to see that again."

"What does that mean?" I said through his lips, surprised I was even returning them.

He broke away and looked at me seriously.

"It means, I want you to fight me."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter: Hitomi vs Sasuke! Will she finally make a choice by the end of their fight?  
><strong>

**You want another chapter? 2 or more reviews! I'll move it up when I get more reviewers! You know the drill! Read and review! Come on guys, I know you can do it! I need motivation!  
><strong>

**Thank you until next time!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


End file.
